Johto Adventures: A Journey Begins
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Follow the story of a young trainer and the friends he makes on the road to becoming a Pokemon master. Plenty of Pokemon, rivals, Gym Battles, and even an evil organization with unknown plans.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Hello and welcome! This is indeed a Pokémon Hetalia crossover! Now I am going to make this more like the anime rather then the video game because it's more fun! So sit back and relax. Enjoy the read and tell me what you think! Now don;t leave any rude reviews people. Come on. Be smart and not an idiot. Anyways! Enjoy! And here are characters! Also if you have any questions ask!**

**Characters  
>Henry - Male!Hungary<br>Henry's father - Magyar  
>Romulus - Rome<br>Vladamir - Romania  
><strong>

In the Johto region was a small little town called New Bark town. In that town lived a family of three. A son, a father, and a daughter. A new adventure is unfolding for a certain boy today.

It was a nice sunny morning and in bed lied a boy with brown hair in a ponytail, emerald-green eyes, and a peaceful sleeping expression on his face. The sun was shinning bright through his window and then his alarm clock went off. He groaned and stirred in his sleep hitting the snooze button. He groaned as he sat up. This was Henry Hedervary. He was a young boy who was now old enough to start his Pokémon journey. He looked at the clock and grinned.

"Almost time! I should start getting ready!" He threw the covers off his bed and jumped out of the bed, running to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. When he was done he took his hair out of its messy pony tail and combed out his hair before re-tying it. He winked at himself in the mirror.

He then went to put his clothes, white button up shirt, suspenders, and some pants, along with his shoes, and last but certainty not least. His official Pokémon Trainer belt that holds up to 6 Pokeballs. Henry put on his sunglasses and laughed as he ran down stairs.

"Hey dad! Today is the big daaaaay! I am SO excited!" He ran into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.

An older man with grey hair tied in a pony tail and dull, green eyes chuckled lightly as he set down a plate of pancakes for his son. "Oh yes. This is a very important day for any young trainer."

Henry smiled and started to eat his pancakes. "Hey dad? Do you think I will be as strong of a trainer as you were?"

He chuckles and ruffles his hair. "If you work hard and train hard and love your Pokémon then I think you will be an excellent trainer my boy!" He smiles and pats his head.

Henry grins and nods. "Got it! I know one day I'll be able to beat all the conferences in all the regions! I dunno if I can beat all of the Elite four and the champion but I just might one day!"

His father laughs and rubs his back. "Just keep your head up son. Remember every loss is just a chance to get better. So don't be so down if you lose every now and again."

"Got it dad! I understand!" He smiles.

He chuckles."I'm glad. Now I packed everything you needed. Be careful. Don't bother any beedril or Ursaring. Also make sure to make eye contact with a trainer when you want to battle.

Henry laughs. "Okay dad! I get it! No need to worry! I've been preparing my whole life for this!"

He father hugged him against his chest and nodded. "I know...just make sure to call every now and again."

Henry smiles and finishes his pancakes. "Promise pops! Now I have to get a move on!" He smiles and runs to the door, grabbing the backpack that was near the door. "Alright pops! I'll see you later! And tell sis I'll miss her and don't miss me to much!" He laughs as he runs out the door.

His father chuckles and picks up his plate and sets it in the sink. "That boy has a lot of energy. I wish him the best of luck on his journey."

Henry took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. He grinned big and ran out his yard and down the dirt road. The pidgy were flying high in the sky, a furret was watching the boy run before dashing off into another direction. A new trainer set off to get his first Pokémon from Professor Romulus. A well known Professor for his many studies on Pokémon abilities and evolution. He was a bit of a ditz and a clutz but he was still a well respected Pokémon Professor.

Henry stood at the Pokelab doors and smiled big. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. "Heeeeelllloooo Professor Romulus! I Henry have come here to get my very first Pokémon!"

Professor Romulus had dark brown hair and curls poking out of his head, olive colored eyes, and a smile on his face. "Oh! Henry! Hello! Here for your first Pokémon?"

Henry nods and grins. "Yes sir! I am ready to pick my Pokémon!"

He chuckles. "Well that's buono! But you'll have to wait a minute. Another Pokémon Trainer just showed up a few seconds ago." He stepped aside and revealed a young boy with shaggy light brown hair with a small hat resting on the top of his head and two ribbons cascading down, one yellow the other blue. He had red eyes and a small fang poking out the left side of his mouth. He smirked at Henry.

Henry glared at him. "Vladamir..."

He chuckled. "Oh Henry. Late as ever. Looks like I get first pick~"

Romulus waved his hands around. "Okay you two! Now just calm down."

Henry crossed his arms and lifted up his sunglasses. "I'll just let Vlad here pick his Pokémon first...just because he got here first. Then I can totally battle him and beat him so hard he'll go home crying to his mommy!" He grins and walks over to the little table where three Pokeballs were sitting.

Vladimir rolled his eyes. " Right."

Romulus chuckled lightly. "Okay! Now lets get you boys your very first Pokémon~!" He smiled big and picked up one of the Pokeballs and clicked the button. With a flash of light out came a green Pokémon with a green leaf on its head.

"This is Chikorita. A grass type. She's very friendly and always trying to help out others. But don't make her angry! She has a nasty temper on her." He smiles.

The Chikorita looked at the two boys and smiled. 'Chika!"

The Professor picked up the second Pokeball and released the Pokémon inside. This one had some weird red holes on his back, bluish fur on the top and cream colored fur on the bottom. The new Pokémon looked up and fire sprouted from the holes.

"This is Cyndaquil. A fire type as you can see. He's a bit lazy and pretty lied back but really fast! He's stolen some of my food to and I would chase him around and around and around for hours!"

Cyndaquil looked at the professor and tilted his head. "Cynda...?"

He smiled and pat his head. He then picked up the last Pokeball and released a blue, crocodile looking type Pokémon.

The Pokémon beamed as it looked around and picked up a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on.

"And this is Totodile. A water type. He's a bit full of himself and can be a bit stubborn. But he's strong and determined! Now Vladimir, take your pick." He smiled.

He rubbed his chin and looked at all three. He Pondered his decision. He looked towards the Totodile who gave him a smirk back. He shook his head and glanced at the sleeping Cyndaquil. He thought about it but shook his head. Then he looked at the Chikorita and nodded.

"Chikorita! That's my choice." He smiles and crosses his arms. The Pokémon smiled and jumped up and down with joy as she jumped into his arms. Vlad smiled and hugged his new Pokémon.

Romulus smiled happily and threw his arms in the air. "Buano! Good choice! She's all yours!" He hands him her Pokeball along with 5 others. "And lastly your Pokedex!" He reached into his pocket and felt around for it. "Now where is it..." He checked his other pockets and finally pulled out from one of his inner pockets. "Here you go! Now these are brand new too! Not only will they recognize Johto Pokémon, but it can now recognize any Pokémon from any region!" He grins as he hands it to him. "There you go! Happy traveling!"

Vladamir smiled. "Thanks professor!" He waved as he left with his new Pokémon.

He turned his attention to Henry who was staring at the Totodile with his sunglasses down. "Henry? Are you okay?"

Henry grinned big and held out his fist to the Totodile who curled up its tiny little fingers and bumped his fist with his.

Henry laughs. "Oh I am so taking this cool Totodile! He understands the fine point of eye gear and knows what it means to be cool." He grins and crosses his arms. The totodile did the same.

Romulus rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "I knew you two would get along! I could see it." He hands him his Pokeballs and his Pokedex. "Now you have all you need for your Pokémon journey. Good luck!"

Henry grinned and saluted. "Thanks sir! Come on Totodile. Lets go!" His Pokémon nodded and jumped on his shoulder and gripped his hair as he started to walk out.

Henry grins and looks over at his totodile. "Man you're the coolest Pokémon I've ever seen! I think we are gonna be great friends!"

"Totodile!" The Pokémon cheered in agreement and nodded.

Henry stood at the edge of town. He looked at the sign that read Route 29 on it. The first road that will lead him to the next town and to new adventure. He smiled big. Before he took a step.

"HEY! Henry!"

The boy turned around and saw his rival and glared. "What do YOU want Vlad?"

He smirked. "A battle of course~ I want to remember the first time I beat you."

Henry blinked and grinned. You want to battle me? Well alright! I am the one who is going to be beating you though." He chuckled and pointed. "Totodile! I choose you!"

"Totodiiiiile!" The Pokémon jumped off his shoulder and landed on front of him and took off his sunglasses and handed them to Henry. Henry smiled and put them in his breast pocket.

Vlad smirked. "Chikorita! I choose you!"

"Chika!" The grass-type Pokémon jumped forward and smiled.

Henry laughed and grinned. "Totodile! Use bite!"

Totodile charged forward and opened his mouth wide chomping down on top of the grass Pokémon's head. Chikorita flinched and grit her teeth.

"Use razor leaf!" He grinned and Henry gulped.

"Totdile! Get out of there! Dodge it!" He bit his bottom lip.

Henry's Pokémon let go of the Chikorita and tried to get back by the grass-type already head whipped its head letting loose sharp spinning leaves. Totodile dodged two of the three that were shot out but got hit with the third one causing him to fly back and hit the ground getting knocked out.

"GAH! TOTODILE! ARE YOU OKAY BUDDY?!" He ran over to his Pokémon and picked him up and cradled him. "It's gonna be alright buddy."

Totodile blinked and shook his head and looked up at him and gave a thumbs up. He tilted his head and gripped Henry's shirt, tugging on it a bit.

Henry blinked and was confused at first. "What? What's wrong?" He blinks and laughs. "Oh!" He takes out his Pokémon's sunglasses and sets them on his face and nods.

Vlad laughs as he picks up his Chikorita. "Oh you did a good job~! I'm so proud!"

His Pokémon smiled and rubbed her head against his chest.

"First battle and you loose! HA!" He laughs as he walks past him.

Henry huffs. "Shut up! You had a slight type advantage but we will win next time!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Suuuure you will. That'll be the day. Until next time ponytail boy~" He stuck his tongue out at him as he headed down Route 29.

Henry growled and glared at him as he left. "That jerk! Don't worry Totodile! We will surely beat him next time!" He grins. Totodile nodded and smiles. The two look fowward, their first battle under their belts. They were ready for their long journey.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Heyo everyone! and welcome to the second chapter of this wonderful fanfic! It's longer then the first chapter but I think you'll enjoy the surprises and interesting things that unfold! So sit back, relax, and take a read! **

**Henry = Male!Hungary  
>Gilbert = Prussia<br>Ludwig = Germany  
>Alfred = America<strong>

Henry and his new Pokémon pal Totodile was were walking down Route 29. His first battle with his Rival Vladimir didn't go so well. But he was determined to beat him. They had been walking for a few hours and the sun was still high in the sky. Henry checked his watch. "Oh! Lunch time!" He found a nice spot near a creak to set up their lunch break. He had packed some sandwiches for the trip to the next town. He sat down on a blanket he spread out. He offered a sandwich to his Pokémon pal which he happily took.

"So Totodile I think we need to come up with a strategy for next time we face Vladimir." He said his name with disgust, sticking his tongue out. "Since he has a grass type. Chikorita we need to get a fire type! Sounds good right?"

Totodile looked up at him and nodded in approval. "Totodile!" He cheered happily and took another bite of his sandwich.

Henry grins. "Then it's settled! A fire type it is! After lunch we can go looking. Okay?"

Totodile nods. Henry smiles and pats his head. After Lunch Henry folds up his blanket and put it in his backpack and slings it over his back. He takes out a Pokeball. "You wanna walk with me still or go in your Pokeball?"

The crocodile like Pokémon set on his sunglasses and turned around and started walking.

Henry laughed and followed behind him. "Well alright, if that's what you want little guy."

Before they could even walk five feet a someone about Henry's age popped out of a bush, he had a cocky grin plastered on his pale face, red eyes, and shaggy white hair. He was pointing at Henry. "Hey! You! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Henry blinked and stared at him then a grin started forming on his face. "Oh you are so on! You ready Totodile?"

His Pokémon gave a grin and took off his sunglasses, handing them to Henry who folded them and set them in his breast pocket.

The strange new man laughed as he walked out from the bush and the two stood a few feet apart. He took out a Pokeball from his belt and threw it up. "Come on out Rhyhorn!"

Out from the Pokeball came a rhino like Pokémon, big, bulky, and rocky looking. It snorted and scratched the ground with its foot.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokémon. It said _Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. _Henry nodded and put his Pokedex away. "Nice strong looking Pokémon."

The red eyed boy looked at the little water-type and took out a Pokedex of his own. _Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth. _"Kesesese~ Well well. Looks like someone just started their journey to! This'll be great practice!"

Henry chuckles. "You just started to? Well it's glad to meet a fellow new trainer! Now lets get this battle started!"

The other trainer smirked and nodded. "Prepare to lose! Rhyhorn! Use tackle!" The Spike Pokémon charged forward.

"Totodile dodge it! and use bite!" Henry commanded, pushing down his sunglasses over his eyes.

Totodile jumped out the way, just barely missing the Rhyhorns attack. The bigger Pokémon slid across the ground and turned around as Totodile lunged and bit its horn. Totodile went wide eyed and let go jumping around and holding his mouth.

"TOTODILE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Henry looked worried at his Pokémon.

"KESESESE~! No small little bite can hurt my strong powerful Rhyhorn! His skin is like rock! So you'll need to try something else! Rhyhorn! Use tackle!"

"Rhhyyyy!" The Pokémon charged and tackled the Totodile sending him flying and hitting the ground with a thud and a roll.

"Hey! You okay buddy?!" Henry called to his pal.

"Totodiiile..." He got up and shook his head, a determined look on his face.

"Okay! Use water gun!" Henry also had a determined look on his face.

"Dodge it!" Gilbert yelled to his Pokémon.

Totodile shot out a volume of water at the rock and ground type Pokémon. Lucky for Totodile it was to slow and got hit dead on and was forced back by the volume of water, hitting a tree. When Totodile stopped his attack Rhyhorn landed on the ground with a thud and swirly eyes.

Henry blinked. "Wait...did we...? We won? WE WON?! WE WON! TOTODILE BUDDY WE WON!" He laughs and runs up to his happy jumping Pokémon and picks him up, spinning him around. "Good job buddy! I am so proud of you!" Totodile happily waved his arms around.

The boy took out his Pokeball. "You fought hard pal. Thanks." A red beam shot out of the ball and surrounded the Rhyhorn and put him back in his Pokeball. "Hey!"

Henry turned around and cleared his throat walking up to him and holding out his hand. "Nice match! My name is Henry by the way. Nice to meet ya."

The boy grinned and shook his hand. "Right. Nice battle. The name's Gilbert!"

"It's great to meet you Gilbert! You and your Rhyhorn are a pretty good duo." Henry took out his Pokémon's sunglasses from his breast pocket and handed them to Totodile who put them on.

"Thanks! I've had him for awhile. He's pretty awesome." He grinned.

"Well I can tell you two are close! It's nice to meet another new trainer! I just left my home town this morning. Just been Totodile and I. Right buddy?" He looks down at his partner.

Totodile looked up at him and held up his fist. Henry laughed and bumped his fist with his.

"He's one cool Pokémon. Just like his trainer!" Henry grinned.

Gilbert laughed and put his arm over his shoulder. "Oh I like you kid."

Henry blinks. "Really? Hey! Do you wanna be my friend?! I never had a friend before!"

Gilbert blinked and looked at him. "You've never had any friends? Really?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. New Bark Town is a pretty small town. It doesn't have to much there to be honest. Not a lot of kids live there. But a lot of the local Pokémon are real nice! So I had plenty of Pokémon pals! Along with my papa's Pokémon partner. My sister is my friend too! Even though we fight sometimes but that's normal for siblings. She's got another year before she can start her journey though."

Gilbert blinked and smiled softly. "Well I would be happy to be your first real friend. I understand the sibling thing. I'm actually traveling with my brother! Hey since we're friends you wanna travel with us? It's no fun to travel alone."

Henry blinked and smiled big. He set down his Pokémon and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That sounds really great! I would LOVE to travel with you! Oh this'll be so much fun! I bet your brother is pretty awesome too right?"

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. "Weeeeell. Nope. He's pretty strict and sort of a buzzkill but he's a nice guy...once you get to know him. Kesesese~"

Henry chuckles lightly. "Well I'm sure I'll like him anyway!"

Gilbert chuckled and rubbed his arm. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Henry grinned. "I do think so myself!"

The two shared a laugh and Gilbert led Henry, who was carrying his Totodile, back to the camp. A boy with slicked back blonde hair, and light blue eyes had just finished packing up their camp.

He looked up, a stern expression on his face. "Ah bruder you're back...and who is this...?"

Gilbert grinned and put his arm over Henry's shoulder. "This is my new pal Henry! He's going to be traveling with us! Henry, this is my younger brother Ludwig! But I like to call him West."

Henry walked up to him and held out his hand. "Great to meet ya!"

Ludwig shook his hand in a firm grip. "Ja. Nice to meet you as well."

Henry grinned. "So we're going to be traveling buddies! I would like you to meet my friend." He holds up his Totodile who waved.

Ludwig blinks. "You keep your Pokémon out of its Pokeball...?"

Henry nods. "Yep! He's way to cool to keep in a Pokeball. Plus he likes to be out and ride on my shoulder."

Ludwig shakes his head. "Well if you say so..."

The three had started walking down the dirt path of route 29. Henry smiled as his faithful Totodile was clinging to his head as he stood on his shoulders. Gilbert was walking next to him talking about how awesome he is. Henry chuckled and started talking about how cool he was. Ludwig sighed and shook his head as he tried to drown the two out.

They eventually made it Cherrygrove City. The small quaint town where you could smell the small flowers and sea breeze. The three looked around and smiled. They headed to the Pokémon center and gave their Pokémon to the Nurse Joy.

"Now I'll see you in a little bit, okay Totodile?" He smiled. Totodile smiled back up at him and waved.

"Hey how about we head to the cafe next door and get something to eat?" Gilbert suggested.

Henry nodded. "Oh yeah! That sounds great! I'm starved!"

"Then lets go." Germany nodded and they headed out of the Pokémon Center.

Henry laughed as he jumped up and ran forward. "Come on guys!"

"HEY! STOP! HOLD UP!" Henry blinked as he heard a voice and blinked as a Pokémon ran under his legs. He looked back and grunted then fell on his back as he collided with someone.

"Owwwwww." Henry sat up and rubbed his head. "Man that hurt."

"Hey are you okay Henry?" Gilbert asked looking down at him.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm good."

The other guy shook his head. "Sorry about that dude! I was on the chase and wasn't paying attention!" He laughed. The boy had blonde hair with a cowlick sticking up from his head, bright blue eyes, and glasses. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What in hells name were you chasing?" Ludwig raised a brow as he looked at him.

"Huh? Oh! Right! I was chasing a Pokémon! He's to fast. So I'm going to need some help!" He pulled up his shirt a bit and took out a Pokeball and threw it up. "Come on out Hero!"

With a flash of light out came a eagle like Pokémon with big talons, dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underbelly. It had white feathers over its head and neck and red and blue ones around its eyes. The Pokémon landed on the boys out stretched arm.

"My name is Alfred by the way! And this is Hero!" Alfred smiled.

Henry and Gilbert took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the bird Pokémon. _Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades._

"A Braviary...says those are indigenous to the Unova region! How did you get one of those?!" Henry looked at the Pokémon with great interest.

Alfred laughed and grinned. "Well I was actually born and raised in the Unova region! I just recently traveled here to Johto to start on my journey!"

"Looks like we're all out on our first journey!" Gilbert chuckled and grinned.

"Really? You guys are all on a journey too? That's so cool dudes! I'm on my journey to become the Champion! I am going to beat the Elite Four AND the champion!" He grins.

Henry chuckles. "Really? That sounds like a great dream! I want to become a Pokémon master! I want to go to every region and beat all the Gyms! And maybe battle the elite four if I ever get the chance. So of course I'm entering the Pokémon league."

Gilbert laughs. "As for me? Well I plan on opening my very own Gym one day! I'm going to be a gym leader! So I'm entering the Pokémon league! So I can train my Pokémon hard and learn the ropes from other Gym leaders."

Ludwig scratched his cheek lightly. "Well...I've just always want to go out and explore. I don't have plans...but I do want to enter the Pokémon league as well."

Alfred laughed. "Looks like all of us are on the same path now aren't we?"

Henry nodded and grinned. "Seems like it! Hey by the way what Pokémon were you chasing?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was chasing this Growlithe! He totally took my burger when I wasn't looking! So I was going to get it back!" He had a fiery determination.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Really? That's why you were running around like a maniac?"

He nods fast. "Yeah! Hero! I want you to go and find that Growlithe!"

Hero spread his wings and flew up into the sky. "Braaaaaaviary!" The Valiant Pokémon took off into the sky.

Henry looked up in awe. "Ohhh! So cool..."

Gilbert whistled. "Well he sure is a beauty..."

Alfred grins. "Oh yeah! Hero is the fastest flying type Pokémon EVER! And his sight is very impressive. Now if you will excuse me I have a Growlithe to find! WAIT UP HERO!" He followed after his Pokémon.

They watched as Alfred ran off.

"Well he sure was...full of energy...a bit loud and obnoxious though..." Ludwig stated rubbing his head.

Henry laughs. "Well I like him! He's a pretty nice guy!"

Gilbert chuckled. "A bit of a kid but still a nice guy if you ask me."

Henry's stomach growled. "Okay...now lets go gt some food!" He grins.

The other two agreed and they went and got some food from the Cafe near buy and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

Henry smiled as he picked up his Totodile. "Hey there buddy! Hope ya didn't miss me to much!" He chuckles and rubs his nose against his snout. His Pokémon waved his arms around happily.

Ludwig and Gilbert both took their Pokeballs and attached them to their belt.

"Hey Ludwig? What Pokémon do you have? I haven't seen it yet." Henry looked back at Ludwig who rubbed his chin.

"Oh yes right. You haven't. Well I guess I could show you. But only if you battle me." He smirked lightly as they locked eyes.

Henry blinked and grinned. "Oh you are so on! You ready for this Totodile?"

"Totodile!" His Pokémon had a determined look as he looked up at Henry.

"HAHA! That's what I thought! Bring it Ludwig!" Henry grinned.

Ludwig smirked lightly and went outside with Gilbert and Henry following behind him.

Gilbert stood down in the middle of the two and raised his hands. "I shall be the awesome referee for this match! This shall be a one on one battle! The first Pokémon unable to battle is the loser! Trainers, choose your Pokémon!"

Ludwig took his Pokeball from his belt. "Houndour! I choose you!" He threw up the ball and with a flash of light, a dog like Pokémon with black fur, and red fur on its belly and muzzle came out growling.

Henry blinks and takes out his Pokedex aiming at the Pokémon. _Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate through barks in order to surround their prey.  
><em>

"A Houndour huh? Says it's a fire and dark type. HA! You are at a disadvantage Luddy! Prepare to lose! Totodile! Time to show 'em what you're made of!"

His trusty Pokémon stepped forward, taking off his sunglasses, handing them to Henry, who took them and put in his breast pocket. Henry pushed his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Just because you have a slight disadvantage doesn't mean you're going to win. A battle is more then just type match up. It also has to do with strategy."

Henry blinked. "Huh...well...I guess you have a point..." He grinned and nodded. "Come on Totodile! Lets do our best!"

"Let the match begin!" Gilbert raised his arms.

"Totodile! Use scratch!" Henry called to his Pokémon.

Totodile stretched out his little claws and ran up to Houndour and raked his claws down. Houndour quickly moved out the way, making Totodile fall on his stomach.

"Use smokescreen." Ludwig kept his stern expression and composure.

Houndour let out a thick black smoke that spread quickly. Totodile coughed and set his hands over his nostrils and looked around.

Henry couldn't see a thing as well. "Crap..." He muttered to himself.

"Use bite!" Houndour jumped out behind Totodile, startling him, the fire type bite down on his tail and flung him upward. Totodile waved his arms around.

Henry blinked. "Totodile! Use water gun towards the ground to soften your fall!"

Totodile did as he was told and shot a water gun at the ground, he started falling at a safer pace and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Flamethrower!" Ludwig called out.

Houndour let loose a an intense blast of fire. Totodile was knocked back and struggled a bit to get up.

"Hey! Are you okay buddy?!" Henry looked worried at his Pokémon.

Totodile panted and stood tall and proud, ready to do his next command.

"Alright! Use water gun!" Totodile let loose a strong water stream. Houndour took a direct hit and was thrown back. He landed on his stomach but stood up, shaking off the water.

Henry blinks. "Whoa! And that was a direct hit! Plus super effective and he's still standing! That's one tough Pokémon. Okay Totodile try bite!"

"Dodge and use bite." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Totodile opened his mouth wide and he lunged and snapped his jaw, but missed as Houndour quickly ran behind him and bit down on his tail again and started to spin him around. Totodile started to get dizzy and Houndour let him go, and he hit the tree, with great force that cracked some of the bark. Totodile landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

Gilbert raised his right arm. "Totodile is unable to battle! Houndour is the winner! This match goes to Ludwig!"

Henry ran over to Totodile and picked him up. "Hey...you fought hard little guy...thanks." He smiles, lifting up his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Totodiiiile..." He looked downed a bit and took his sunglasses and set them on the top of his head.

"Hey now. It's alright. No need to be upset. We'll get them next time! I promise!" He smiles and chuckles.

Ludwig picked up his Houndour who waged his tail and licked his cheek. "You did a good job. I'm proud."

Henry walked up to him and held out his hand. "Good battle! You are really to believe you're just starting out."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "Ja, well...I've had him for awhile now and he's a good partner."

"Dour!" Houndour waged his tail faster and licked his face.

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "Houndour. This is our new friend Henry and Totodile. Now be nice."

"You too little buddy." Henry smiles down at his Pokémon who still looked a bit down. "Hey...what's wrong buddy...?"

Gilbert jogged over and laughed. "Nice battle guys! But Luddy here is really great at strategy! Especially to a type advantage battle. I can't even beat him yet!"

"Hey come on buddy it's gonna be alright...we just have to train hard, okay?" Henry pat Totodile on the head.

"Awh is the little guy feeling down?" Gilbert looked at him.

"He will be fine. He just has to get use to the idea of losing. He is just starting out." Ludwig set down his Houndour, who moved to stand beside him and rubbed his head against his leg.

Totodile crossed his arms and hopped out of Henry's arms. He marched off. Henry sighs. "It's best to let him cool off."

Totodile huffed and walked around, trying to clear his head. He was upset about losing. He beat that Rhyhorn no problem! But that Houndour was really strong, even though he had the advantage being a water type. He looked up as he heard some voices.

"Hey it's okay Spearow!" A young trainer was holding his Spearow in his arms. "Just because you lost this one battle doesn't mean you'll lose them all! We just have to train hard together! Just think the next time we battle her we'll know her tricks from before and we can use them against her! And when we win you'll get stronger!" The Spearow looked happily up at his trainer and rubbed his head against his making the boy laugh. "Awh! Stop it! That tickles!"

Totodile watched and water built up in his eyes. Maybe they had a point. Losing isn't that bad...then the next time you battle someone...you know their tricks! And can beat them! He needed to find his trainer! He needed to find Henry! He stood up and wiped his eyes before running off to go find his friend.

"Totodile! Where are you? Tooootodiiiile! Come back buddy!" Henry looked in a bush and shook his head. "Not here either. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Totodile!" Gilbert called out. "Where are you?"

"Come on out!" Ludwig also called. "Now where did he go. He couldn't have gotten to far..."

Henry sighed and looked down. "I hope we find him soon. I'm worried! What if he's lost?! Or beaten?! OH GOD WHAT IF HE FOUND A NEW STRONGER TRAINER?!"

Gilbert pat his back. "Hey hey! Calm down! I'm sure he didn't find a new trainer! Probably just bummed about the loss. He'll get over it eventually."

Henry sighed and nodded. "Yeah...I hope..." Henry sat down on the ground. He blinked and lifted up his head. "Do you guys hear that?"

Ludwig and Gilbert both shook their head.

Henry rubbed his chin. "I thought I heard..."

"Totodiiiile!" Then they all heard and saw it! Totodile was running back with his arms open. Henry smiled big and got up and ran up to him. "Totodile!" Henry sniffled and held open his arms. Totodile jumped up and into Henry's arms, he hugged him tight and sniffled. "I'm so glad you're back buddy! I missed you so much!"

Totodile smiled and rubbed his head against his chest, happy to be back. He would never run away again! He was okay with losing! It wasn't the end of the world, it would just make him stronger!

Gilbert smiled and pat his back. "Looks like he found his way back! See? Told you he didn't find a new trainer."

Ludwig nodded and crossed his arms. "Looks like he's over his loss as well. Now that we've found him I think we should head on to the next town."

Henry smiled and nodded. "Yeah! What's the next town anyway?"

"Violet City! The first city where we are gonna get out first gym battle!" Gilbert grins and cackles.

Henry smiled. "Oh yeah! I can't wait! This will be awesome!"

"Not as awesome as me but yeah!" Gilbert grinned.

The three started to walk out of the town, but stopped as they saw a familiar face.

"Hero! Use brave bird!" Alfred called out.

Braviary flies into the air and flies down at the other Pokémon like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, his body becomes surrounded in a blue aura, and he slams into the opponent. When the glow fades, light blue sparks run up Hero's body as he takes recoil damage.

Henry blinked. "I wonder what Pokémon that is..." He took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokémon _Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. _"Growlithe, huh? Oh yeah! That's the Pokémon that stole his burger." He chuckles then realized something. "WAIT! A fire type?! ALFRED!"

Henry ran over and called to the boy. Alfred blinked and looked over at Henry.

"Oh! Hey Henry! S'up?"

"Hey! I was wondering. You think I can try and catch that Growlithe?" Henry asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Alfred smiled and laughed. "Sure dude! Wasn't planning on capturing him anyway. Just battle for the thrill and experience! Hero! We're going to let Henry take this one!"

Hero looked back at him and flew up and landed on his outstretched arm. Alfred held out his Pokeball. "Return!" A red beam came out and put Hero back in his Pokeball. "Have at it!"

Henry grinned and set town Totodile who looked determined and handed Henry his sunglasses. The Growlithe growled, preparing to attack.

"Lets go. Totodile! Use scratch!" Henry called to his Pokémon.

Totodile lunged, claws out and scratches the Growlithe, making him stumble back. The Growlithe used flamethrower.

"Totodile! Counter with water gun!" Totodile used water gun, the two moves equally matched and locked in a fierce collision. Totodile turned up the volume a bit, the water gun winning and pushing back the flamethrower and hit the Growlithe making him hit a tree, the Pokémon hit the ground and shakily stood up, he charged and used Take Down on Totodile.

"Dodge it! Then use bite!" Totodile quickly moved out of the way of the take down, causing Growlithe some recoil damage then bite down on his tail and flung him up.

"Now! Use water gun!" Totodile inhaled deeply and released s spiral of water at the Growlithe in the air. The Pokémon let out a cry as it was hit with the water gun, pushing him higher higher in the air, then he came back down and landed hard on the ground making a small crater. When the dirt cleared Growlithe was out cold.

Henry grinned and took out a Pokeball and threw it at the Growlithe. It tapped the Pokémon on the head and with a red flash he was put in the Pokeball, it landed on the ground and shook a few times before it was sealed.

Henry walked over and picked up the Pokeball and held it over his head. "I CAUGHT A GROWLITHE!" Totodile jumped up and down with excitement. "Thanks a lot Alfred. And thanks a lot to you Totodile!" Totodile grinned and puffed out his chest.

"Awh no problem dude! Anything to help out a friend! So are you guys heading to Violet City?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja! Are you heading there too?"

"Yep! My first gym battle! Hey since we're all going the same way can I travel with you guys?" Alfred smiled lightly.

Henry gave a thumbs up. "I think it's a way cool idea~!"

Gilbert cackled. "I second the motion!"

Ludwig sighed. "Well I suppose it'll be fine."

Alfred laughed and jumped with joy. "Sweet! This'll be so radical!"

Henry smiled and set down his bag. "Hey. Lets take a picture together! I just got my camera and I want to remember this."

Alfred nodded. "A picture sounds fun!"

"Kesesese~! Make sure to catch my good side~" Gilbert grinned.

Ludwig rubbed his head. "Ja I guess that's okay."

Henry smiled and set down Totodile and took off his backpack and took out a collapsible tripod and set it up. He took out his camera and set it on set the time and smiled. "Okay come on guys!"

The four stood fairly close, Henry picked up Totodile and grinned. Gilbert gave his cocky grin, Alfred winked and smiled, Ludwig gave a slight, small smile, the camera beeped then flashed taking the picture.

Henry smiles and ran over taking the camera and looking at the picture. "This is defiantly a keeper!" Henry chuckles and puts his camera in his bag, along with his tripod.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Well. If everyone is all set then I think it's time we head out."

Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred saluted. "Aye captain!" Totodile also did a salute, copying Henry.

Ludwig blinked and sighed turning around and walking. "Just hurry up...this is going to be a loooong journey..."

The three laugh and follow behind him.

Henry taps his chin and stops. "WAIT! GUYS! HOLD UP!"

They stop and look back at him.

"What is it dude?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Something the matter Henry?" Ludwig raised a brow.

Henry set down Totodile and took his Pokeball off his belt. "I forgot to say hi to my new friend!" He smiles and throws up his Pokeball. "Come on out Growlithe!" With a flash of light, Growlithe came out looking up at Henry.

He smiled and bent down in front of him. "Hey there! I'm Henry. Sorry about earlier with the battle. It was the only way I could catch you. But I hope now that I've caught you we can be friends!" He grinned.

Growlithe tilted his head a bit and smiled, wagging his tail. "Growl!" The puppy Pokémon jumped up and licked Henry on the face, making him laugh. "Okay guys! I think I'm good now."

Gilbert and Alfred watching, smiling. Ludwig kept his stern facial expression but deep down he thought it was a nice scene. Totodile jumped happily, kicking his feet in the air. Henry smiled and returned his Growlithe and picked up his happy Totodile and grinned. "Lets go!"

The four left Cherygrove City, a new traveling friend, and a new Pokémon. The journey for these guys was just beginning. What wonder await them? Well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Author notes! So Pokémon will remember all moves learned but the trainer will only use four (maaaaybe five) per battle. Also they can tell the gender after scanning them with a Pokedex.**


	3. Chapter 3: Loosen up Ludwig!

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's time for Chapter three! If you have not noticed I plan on updating every Wednesday, Since it's like almost 2am here it's technically Wednesday xD I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Again I am making this like the anime! I will be adding random made up cities and town here and there between the main cities and such. But I'll let you know which ones are ones I made up when I get to them xD But for now read and enjoy! Please review if you like, follow, and favorite as well! Now enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions just PM me! **

It had been two days since the group left Violet town and they were taking a rest, eating their lunch. They had taken out their Pokemon to join them. Totodile was happily munching on some Pokemon food, siting next to Growlithe he had finished and was fast asleep. Hero was being fed by Alfred, who has tossed the food in the air and he caught it in his mouth. Houndour was happily eating his food and Rhyhorn was asleep under a tree.

Henry finished his food and was lying on his back. "Aahhhh! What a nice day it is today."

Gilbert nodded. "Ja you got that right."

Alfred nodded, eating his burger happily.

Ludwig was looking at the map, trying to pick a good route to take. He set it down on the ground and traced a path with a pencil.

Henry sat up and pet his Growlithe on the head and picked up Totodile. "Hey buddy! Hows about we do some training!" Totodile waved his arms around happily and kicked his feet. Henry chuckles. "Alright! First I'm going to battle with Growlithe since I haven't battled with him yet! Sound good?" Totodile stared at him and crossed his arms looking off to the side. "Awh come on! After that I'll let you battle! Okay?" Totodile looked back at him and nodded.

Henry grinned and set him down. He picked up Growlithe, who had woken up and yawned. "You up for a battle?" Growlithe tilted his head and barked, wagging his tail. "Good!"

"I'll battle you!" Alfred grinned and stood up.

Henry smiled. "Sweet~! Lets go!"

The two grinned getting ready to battle. Gilbert was the referee for this match.

"This shall be a one on one match! Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each! Which ever Pokemon is unable to battle is the loser!" He called out.

"Alright Growlithe! Lets go!" Henry pointed forward.

"Growl!" His Pokemon called out and growled.

"Lets do this Hero!" Alfred grinned.

"Braaaviary!" Hero called out and flapped his wings.

Ludwig wasn't paying to much attention to their battle. The other Pokemon stood on the side lines cheering.

"Let the battle begin!" Gilbert waved his arms down.

"Growlthe! Use Flamethrower!" Henry grinned, making the first move was important.

Growlithe shot out a red orange stream of fire towards Hero.

"Hero dodge it and use brave bird!" Hero flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at Growlithe and the fire around his body turns into a light blue aura, and he slams into Growlithe at full force.

"Dodge it Growlithe!" Growlithe tries to move out of the way but the attack was to fast for him and he was hit and thrown back a few feet and rolled. "Growlithe! You okay?" Growlithe was a bit shaky but stood up.

Hero flinched as some static surrounded him. "Brave Bird is a totally strong move but it does have some recoil damage. Go and use wing attack!" Hero's wings glowed bright and he flew fast at Growlithe.

"Growlithe jump and use flamethrower when he's under you!" Growlithe jumped up in the air and when Hero missed and was right under him he used flamethrower making him cry out in pain and hit the ground.

"Hero! Are you alright?!" Hero shakily stood up, and spread out its wings letting out a battle cry and flew up. "That's the spirit! Come on use wing attack again!" Hero flew up and his wings glowed again and flew fast at Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Stop him with quick attack!" Growlithe growled and ran at great speed, a white trail appearing behind him. He then collided with Braviary causing an explosion and Pokemon flew back and landed on the ground. They both panted hard and tried to stand, beaten and tired.

"Growlithe! Are you okay? Can you stand?" Henry clenched his fists, Growlithe took deep breathes, legs shaking.

"Hero! Are you gonna be okay?" Alfred looked worried at his partner. Hero panted, and stood up, trying to raise his wings.

The two eyed each other and smirked. They knew one of them was going to fall and were waiting for the other to pass out. They gave each other a look of admiration, as if saying good battle before both passing out unconscious.

Gilbert raised his hands. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This is a draw!"

Henry and Alfred both blinked and picked up their Pokemon.

"Thanks Growlithe. You were mega awesome out there." He grins and returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball."

Alfred chuckles and smiles. "Thanks Hero. You have the heart of a true hero! Thanks a ton." He also returns his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"Wow guys! That match was pretty awesome! I was on the edge of my seat!" Gilbert grins.

Henry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it was a good battle. Thanks Alfred!" He gives a thumbs up.

Alfred winks. "No prob dude! It was boss! I seriously loved it!"

"Are you two done with your battle yet? We should be heading out now." Ludwig walked over, folding the map back up and putting it in his pocket.

Totodile jumped up and ran up to Henry waving his arms around. "totodile! Totodile! Totodiiiiiiile!" He sounded a bit upset as he crossed his arms.

"What's got him so riled up?" Gilbert pointed down at the Pokemon.

Henry picked him up. "Awh. You wanted to battle right?" Totodile looked up at him and nodded.

"Well he'll just have to wait. We are leaving now." Ludwig called back his Houndour to his pokeball.

Gilbert sighed. "Fiiiiine ." He returned Rhyhorn to his Pokeball.

Totodile pouted a bit as Henry picked him up. "Just think! The next town we reach, we'll have our first gym battle!" Totodile blinked and was now getting excited and waving his arms around.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Well then lets go." He started to walk down the path with the other three following behind him.

They walked for a good chunk of the day and rested every hour on the hour by Ludwig's watch. It was nice they got a break but Ludwig would force them to start walking again after exactly thirty minutes. After starting to walk again, the sun starting to set on the horizon.

Henry groaned. "Can we start making camp for the night? It's getting laaaaate! And I'm tiiiiiired!" Totodile was fast asleep in Henry's backpack, half of him sticking out.

Ludwig sighed. "We JUST had a break! and we have at least another thirty minutes of sunlight left. If we stop and set up camp now we will be off schedule!"

Alfred whined. "But it we only let us sit down for fifteen of those minutes! Why did we have to do push ups?!" Alfred rubbed his sore arms and leaned against Gilbert's back since he was walking in front of him.

"Because you kept asking when we were going to take a break every five minutes! It was getting annoying." His eye twitched slightly.

Gilbert grunted as Alfred leaned against him. "So not awesome West...At least you didn't have to run laps..." He stumbled over his own wobbly legs and landed on the ground and grunted as Alfred fell on top of him. Henry was walking with his eyes closed and tripped over them and fell on top of Alfred making Gilbert and Alfred both grunt.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine. If you three are SO tired and exhausted then I we can set up camp for the night. But we are leaving first thing in the morning!"

All three of them groaned in approval. Totodile yawned and rubbed his eyes, wiggling out of Henry's backpack and looking at the three tilting his head, as he stood on Henry's head.

So then they started to set up camp as the sun started slowly making its descent into the sky. Everyone had a job. Alfred was in charge of gathering sticks, Henry was in charge of setting up the tents, Gilbert was in charge of starting the fire, and Ludwig was in charge of making the food. Alfred came back with an arm full of sticks. He handed them to Gilbert who piled them up and took out a match he used to light the fire. Henry was having some trouble with the tents, he managed to get himself tangled in the fabric of the tent and the poles. Totodile had to help him, but they did get the tent set up! Just in time too. Ludwig had just finished dinner for everyone.

Everyone released their Pokemon so they could eat with them. Everyone was unwinding from the day, relaxing, enjoying their resting feet.

"So I gotta ask, how did you guys get your Pokemon? I got Totodile from Professor Romulus in my home town." Henry chuckles.

Gilbert grins. "Well one day on an awesome walk I was taking I happened to find this awesome Rhyhorn fighting this less then awesome Rhyhorn. Of course the awesome Rhyhorn won no contest! So I decided to reward him and praise him for such a good job! I shared some of my snacks with him and we bonded pretty quickly. Then when it was time to head out on my first journey, my vatti gave me a Pokeball and Rhyhorn became my first Pokemon!" He grins. Rhyhorn smiles and nods cheering and jumping up and down, remembering that day fondly.

Henry smiles. "Awwwh~!" Totodile pat Rhyhorn on the head and smiled. Rhyhorn smiled and lightly nudged him playfully.

Alfred smiled. "That's pretty awesome but the story of Braviary and I is totally heroic! Though he was a Rufflet at the time. So I was walking to the near by town to go pick up something for my mom when I come across this Rufflet in a fierce battle with this Vullaby! They were using peck, wing attack, gust, and all these other different moves! It was a tough and hard battle for them both! They were fighting over the last juicy, savoring, sweet, plump, Oran Berry! But sadly the evil Vullaby used shadow ball and knocked out Poor Rufflet. But the mean Pokemon ate the berry right in front of him! Mean right?! AND she laughed at him! When Vullaby left I went up to the poor beaten Rufflet. When I saw him he had this look in his eye. A look of determination! Then I knew he was the Pokemon for me. I picked him up, took him to the town and to the Pokemon Center. I was there by his side for him the whole time. He was alright a few hours later. Then on my way home I let him go...but he started following me. So I tried to get him to go home but he insisted on following me. He must have saw something in me too! So like the Heroic guy I am I decided to keep him. We bonded pretty quickly. Then whenever we went out for our training and he saw some a Pokemon in danger he went and saved them! And whenever two Pokemon were fighting over something he'd intervene and help out. Then I knew my Rufflet wasn't like any other Rufflet. He...was a HERO!" Alfred stood up and grinned striking a pose. Hero flew up and cheered, spreading his wings.

Henry looked at him in awe. "Woooow! That story was soooo...AMAZING!" He flails his arms.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "A bit over done if you ask me but still pretty good."

"Soooo...Luuuudwig. How did you meet Houndour?" Henry leaned over a bit.

Ludwig blinked and sighed. "It's nothing special. I found him one day and he followed me home. That's it."

Alfred and Henry pouted. "Boooo!" They did not think the story was very entertaining and wanted a better one.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. Houndour looked up at Ludwig and then back at Henry and Alfred. He growled and used flamethrower on the both of them.

Alfred and Henry yelled and twitched slightly as they smoked and fell back. Totodile flailed and ran over to Henry and pat his cheek. Hero landed next to Alfred and pecked him lightly. Totodile hopped up on the log they were sitting on and waved his arms around glaring at Houndour and yelling at him.

"Totodile! Totototodiiiile!" He was obviously upset and started yelling at Houndour. He hopped down and walked around the fire and stood in front of him.

"Douuur!" He growled at him and crouched down.

"Hey! You guys calm down! Their is no need for a fight!" Gilbert stood up and waved his hands.

"Toto! Totodile!" Then Totodile used water gun and Houndour dodged it.

Houndor used Flamethrower, Totodile barely dodged his attack and they were both prepared to attack again.

"Totodile! What are you doing?!" Ludwig stood up.

Hero landed between the two. "BRAAAAV!" He spread his wings and glared at the both of them.

The two Pokemon jumped a bit, taking a step back. They both huffed and turned away. Totodile crossed his arms. Houndour stuck his nose up in the air.

Ludwig sighed and picked up Houndour who looked at him and wagged his tail. and licked his face. "Thank you Hero. Now Houndour. You know you did NOT have to do that to those two. It was wrong." His voice was stern and serious. His Pokemon lowered his ears and looked down.

"Doouurrr..." He felt bad now that his trainer was upset with him.

Henry and Alfred sat up groaning.

"Man that was a strong attack." Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

Alfred shook his head. "You sure got that right! It knocked me out!"

Totodile ran up tos Henry and jumped in his arms. Henry chuckles and hugs him tight. "Hey I'm alright buddy! No need to worry!" He grin and gives a thumbs up.

Hero lands on Alfred's shoulder and rubs his head against him, making him laugh. "Awwwh~! Thanks buddy! I'm okay!"

Houndour looked down. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his head. "It's alright. As long as you understand what you did was wrong."Houndour nodded fast and licked him on the chin.

"Now that everything's alright we should all head to bed!" Gilbert grinned and nodded.

With that everyone went to a tent. Since their were only two, they had to share. Alfred and Henry shared a tent, while Gilbert and Ludwig shared a tent. The Pokemon slept outside the tents. Totodile leaned against Growlithe who curled up. Ryhorn was sleeping soundly, lying on the ground with Houndour curled up next to him. Braviary perched himself on a tree branch and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun was just starting to peek over the edge when Ludwig woke up and sat up. He yawned and stretched as he slicked back his messy hair. He was wearing a black tank top and his boxers as pajamas. He slipped on his pants and shirt before climbing out the tent.

Gilbert was still fast asleep, snoring and drooling lightly. Alfred and Henry were sprawled out in their tent, kinda overlapping each other. Ludwig took a deep breath. "WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLACKERS! IT'S TIME TO MOVE OUT!"

All three yelled and sat up stumbling out of their tents. The Pokemon were startled and jumped awake too. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred stood there groggy, rubbing their eyes, and yawning.

"Get dressed. We are heading out! Move it!" He commanded like that of a General, his voice booming.

The three groaned and begrudgingly started putting on their clothes. They returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Totodile groaned and climbed inside of Henry's backpack and fell asleep as he picked it up. He slung his backpack over his back.

Then they headed off for the new day. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred following slowly behind Ludwig as he walked. He glanced back at them, they were half asleep. Except Henry who was fully asleep and somehow managed to walk.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "You three need to speed up. You're going to get left behind."

"Easy for you to say...! I've never gotten up this early in my life!" Alfred groaned and rubbed his tired aching eyes.

"You've never woken me up this early with you before! SOOOO not awesome...I need a nap." Gilbert yawned and smacked his lips.

"Zzzzz..." Henry tripped over a rock and landed face first into the ground.

Alfred and Gilbert landed next to him.

"The ground feels so soft..." Gilbert muttered out, his eyes slowing closing.

"Time for a hero nap..." Alfred clonked out pretty quickly.

Ludwig rubbed his temples. "Those morons...We're going to be off schedule if they keep this up..." Ludwig sighed and sat down on a near by rock and waited for them to wake up. He set his head on his palm and sighed. He started dozing off a bit too, until he heard something behind him. He jerked up and looked behind him.

"Du! Duduo!" A Pokemon with two heads was pecking at his backpack and trying to open it.

Ludwig blinked and watched as the Pokemon unzipped his backpack. One of the heads stuck its head in and pulled out a plastic container with his wurst inside. Ludwig didn't stop it since the other head was staring at him. The one head popped off the lid with its beak and ate the wurst that was inside. He then shook his head realizing what just happened. "Hey! You just ate my lunch!" He glared.

The Pokemon tilted both its head and turned and ran. "HEY! What is that Pokemon anyway?" He quickly took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Doduo, a Twin Bird Pokémon. Once its heads begin to fight each other, Doduo becomes incapacitated. _He nods. "A Duduo...HEY!"

The Twin Bird Pokemon was a long distance away. Ludwig growled and started to run after her. He took off his Pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Houndour! Follow that Doduo!"

Houndour was released and started on the chase, running ahead of Ludwig and trying to catch up to the Pokemon. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred were all still fast asleep on the ground.

The Doduo hid in some tall grass. Houndour started to sniff around, losing sight of the Pokemon. Ludwig caught up with him and looked around. "Lets go into the grass and see if we can find her..." Houndour looked up at him and nodded.

They walked into the grass and not to long after the Duduo popped out, ready for a battle. Ludwig looked determined to win as he stared down the Pokemon. "Houndour, lets go."

"Dour!" His Pokemon cried out and growled, getting in a battle position. The Doduo scratched her feet against the ground.

"Houndour! Use smokescreen!" Houndour lets loose a thick black smoke from his mouth that quickly surrounded the Doduo. The Pokemon's heads both couched and tried looking around.

"Now use tackle!" Houndour ran up to the Doduo but then she jumped up high into the air, making Houndour miss. Both Ludwig and Houndhour looked up, surprised greatly. He grit his teeth. "Use Flamethrower while she's still up in the air!" Houndour nodded and let loose a red orange stream of fire at her. The Doduo was hit and started plummeting to the ground and landed with a crash, making some dirt rise. Ludwig got his Pokeball ready but then the Duduo was dashing straight at The Houndour and both heads started to peck at him making the Pokemon flinch. Then she used headbutt and knocked back the Pokemon making him hit the ground and roll.

'Fury attack...with a headbutt at the end. A good combo...this Pokemon is smart...' He thought to himself. "Houndour! Get up! Come on! I know we can win!"

"Ddddd." His Pokemon growled as he stood up. "HOUNDOUR!" He cried out.

"Good. Now. Use flamethrower!" Houndour used flamethrower, but the Doduo used agility to dodge the flames. Ludwig grit his teeth. "Keep using Flamethrower!" His Pokemon used Flamethrower again but the Doduo did the same thing she did before and used Agility to dodge. She ran up to Houndour who kept trying to hit her with his flamethrower but he couldn't make a hit. When she got close enough she headbutted him with both heads sending him flying back and landing on his stomach, struggling to stand.

"Come on Houndour! I know we can do it! I have a plan! Please stand up!" Ludwig tried encouraging his partner. Houndour shakily stood up and panted. Ludwig knew he was getting tired but he knew he could beat this wild Pokemon. He really wanted her. Her use of strategy and precision impressed him greatly. "Now use smokescreen!" Houndour let loose a thick black smoke from his mouth.

Doduo coughed and shook her heads. She was starting to get tired as well and didn't notice when Ludwig had called out a command. Houndour growled and jumped up biting the Pokemon on the leg. "Now throw her up!" Houndour swung his head and flung the Pokemon up in the air. "Use flamethrower!" The Doduo cried out as she was up in the air. Houndour let out a flamethrower which hit its mark causing the Pokemon to cry out again as she was hit by the hot flames and plummeted to the ground. With a crash she was out cold, in a small crater she created.

Ludwig quickly threw his Pokeball that tapped her lightly before opening. The Pokeball wiggled once...then twice...then one more time before it sealed. Ludwig walked over and picked up the Pokeball. "I caught a Doduo. Welcome to my team." He walked over to his Houndour and pet his head. "You did an excellent job and I am very proud of you. You deserve a nice long rest." He took out his Pokeball and returned him to it, Houndour gave him a big smile as he was returned to his Pokeball.

He walked back with his new Pokemon attached to his belt. The three had just woken up and were leaning against a rock.

"Hey! Ludwig! Where did ya go buddy?" Henry was the first to see him and waved.

Gilbert stood up. "Yeah! Where the hell where you?! I was worried sick!"

Alfred yawned and stretched. "Oh yeah! He kept giving off these weird situations like you were attack by Beedril and then hit your head and thought you were a beedril."

"AND that you were chased by an Ursaring, ran off a cliff and fell into the mouth of a Gyarados." Henry added in. Totodile nodded and crossed his arms.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine. I just got into a little trouble with a Doduo." He took out her Pokeball from his belt.

The three stared at him and stood up crowding around the Pokeball.

"Whoa! Come on! Lets see it!" Gilbert bounced on his toes and grinned.

"Yeah come on! PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!" Henry grasped his hands together.

Ludwig sighed and took a few steps back. "Fine. If you all are going to beg. Come out Doduo!" He threw up the Pokeball and with a flash of light Doduo came out, both heads blinking and looking around.

Henry set down Totodile who walked over and waved at the two headed Pokemon. Doduo smiled and cried out happily at Totodile.

"Looks like they're good friends already!" Henry laughs and gives a thumbs up.

"Ja. That's good. Now lets keep moving. Return." Doduo was sent back to her Pokeball. "Now come on. We need to keep moving. We have to stay on schedule."

"Come on dude! Can't we just enjoy the scenery? Take our time? Enjoy our journey? Like regular trainers?" Alfred crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"It would be better to get where we need to be as fast we can. That way when we arrive, at least two of us can have our battles." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Henry and Gilbert just watched off to the side as the two argued. Totodile looked between the two and tilted his head.

"Maaaybe we can take our time...? I mean it's not like we're in a rush or anything! Can we please take it easy?" Henry rubbed the back of his head.

"I also have to agree..." Gilbert raised his hand.

Totodile looked up at Henry and also rubbed the back of his head. "Totodile!"

Ludwog sighs. "Well fine. If you all feel that way then I suppose we can...take our time...but I am in charge of the map."

The three looked at each other and nodded in unison. With a new Pokemon joined to Ludwig's team, and convincing Ludwig to take their time and ENJOY their adventure they all smiled and cheered as they continued to Violet City.


	4. Chapter 4: New Rivals and Discoveries

**Heyo everyone! Happy Wednesday! And you know what that means? NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoy! Remember! Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D Have a Happy New Year everyone!**

**Characters  
>Arthur = England<br>Atila (Henry's father) = Magyar**

With new Pokemon and a new Game plan, our heroes continue down the road, anxious to get to Violet City for their first Gym battle.

Henry marched in front of the group with his Totodile happily beside him.

"I can't wait for our first gym battle! It's gonna be awesome~ Don't you think so Totodile?"

"Totodile! Diiiiile!" His Pokemon waved his arms around and looked determined and pushed his sunglasses over his eyes.

Henry laughs. "You're right to be excited good buddy!"

"Hey Ludwig how long til we get to Violet City anyway?" Alfred looked back at him.

"Well we should be there in about a day or two. We have to cross through a forest...then we should be see the city after we exit out of it..." He looked at the map in his hands.

"Yes! I can smell that gym badge!" Gilbert grinned and laughed. He had a look of determination in his eyes. "LETS GO!" He laughs as he starts to run passing Alfred and Henry. The two blink and grin and run after their friend.

"You're going to have to wait until after I battle the gym leader!" Henry laughs as he catches up to him.

"You two are going to have to wait until I'm done beating him!" He laughs and runs ahead. He grinned back at the two and grunted as he collided with someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey Alfred! Are you okay?" Henry ran up to him.

"You dunderhead! Watch where you're going!" Ludwig sighed and helped up the man he knocked over. "My apologies."

"You bloody git! What the hell?! You need to pay attention to where you're running! You're lucky I wasn't hurt." The man he knocked over brushed off the dirt from his clothes. He had forest green eyes, shaggy blonde hair...and the biggest eyebrows EVER!

"Sorry dude. I was just in a rush for getting my first Gym battle." Alfred stood up, with the help of Gilbert.

"Oh? So you're a trainer? Really? You could have fooled me." He crossed his arms.

Alfred blinked. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Do I not look like a trainer or something?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. You just don't seem like the type to have the capability to learn strategy or the patience to actually train a Pokemon." He rolled his eyes.

Alfred huffed and glared. "Hey! I am a great trainer! Who the heck do you think you are? Making such accusations!"

"I am Arthur Kirkland! I came in second place in the Ever Grande Conference!" He smiled proudly, sticking his nose in the air.

Henry went wide eyed and got closer to him. "You mean...you're THE Arthur Kirkland?! WOW! It's so great to meet you! I saw the whole Ever Grande Conference on TV last year! You and your Pokemon are REALLY strong! It's so nice to met you! Your last match was the most spectacular, heart stopping battle I've ever seen!" Henry started shaking his hand and grinning. "Can I have your autograph?"

Arthur laughed and took out a pen and a piece of paper. "But of course. Always nice to meet a fan." He signed the paper and handed it to Henry who carefully took it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What is an Ever Grande Conference?" Gilbert was confused.

Henry cleared his throat. "Each region has their own Pokemon league. And therefor each has their own Conference. A Conference is like a championship for the region. You can qualify by defeating all 8 gyms in that region. And if you win the Championship then you can then have a chance to challenge the elite four and if you beat them you can face off against the champion!"

Gilbert rubbed his chin. "Oh yeeaahhhh. I saw the Silver conference a few years ago on TV. That was pretty cool."

"Of course I plan on entering this years Silver Conference. I'm sure to win this years~" He grins a bit cockily.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Not if I beat you first! I plan on entering the Silver Conference once I get all 8 badges!"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Oh really? You? Beating ME? That would be the day." He snorted.

Alfred grit his teeth. "Okay how about we have a battle right here! Right now!" Alfred took out his Pokeball and gripped it lightly.

"Arthur sighed and checked his watch. "I suppose I could go for a warm up. This is going to be an easy win."

Alfred glared. "Says you! I think my Pokemon will come out triumphant!"

The match up between Arthur and Alfred was set up. They stood a good distance apart and Gilbert was the ref.

"Okay! The battle between Alfred and Arthur shall begin! This is a one on one battle! Each trainer shall use one Pokemon each! Which ever side is unable to battle is the loser! Now take out your Pokemon!"

"Lets show this jerk what we're made of! Come on out Hero!" Alfred threw his Pokeball and out came his Braviary.

"BRAAAVIARY!" He was pumped and ready for a good battle.

Arthur smirked. "So you're from the Unova region. Well prepare to lose! Come on out Edgar!" He threw his Pokeball and out came a Pokemon with a large cobalt blue body and large three-fingered hands. It had two orange gills that protruded from round patches on its cheeks. Its head had two large semicircular black fins that extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Its tail fin is big, broad, and black. It had a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet.

Henry grinned big and held Totodile close. "WOW! Edgar is really impressive up close! Pay attention Totodile. Maybe we can learn something."

Totodile nodded fast and made sure to pay extra attention to the battle.

"What Pokemon is that?" Gilbert took out his Pokedex and aimed it at Edgar._ Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin._

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "Swampert...a ground and water type...this should be interesting."

Gilbert put away his Pokedex and cleared his throat. "Let the battle begin!"

"Edgar! Use Hammer Arm!" Arthur wasted no time in attacking.

"Swaaaaampert!" Edgar's arm started glowing and he started to run then jumped in the air and swung his arm, hitting Braviary in the gut and sending him crashing into the ground.

Henry flinched. "Ouch...good thing that isn't a super effecttive move or Hero would be out cold.

"Hero! Are you gonna be okay?" Hero groans as he stands up and spreads his wings. "Great! Now! Use Brave Bird!" Hero flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at the Edgar and the fire around ihis body turns into a light blue aura, and he slams into Edgar at full force.

"Catch him Edgar." Arthur smirked.

"Swampert!" Edgar held out his hands when Hero got close enough Edgar grabbed him by the beak and moved back a few inches, but successfully stopped his attack.

"Now use Hammer Arm!" One of Edgar's armed glowed and he brought it down on Hero, sending him crashing into the ground again.

"Hero!" As the dirt cleared Hero was out cold

"Hero is unable to battle! The winner is Arthur!" Gilbert pointed to Arthur.

He smirks. "See? You still have a long way to go. Good job as always Edgar. Return." Edgar raised his arms and let out a cry of victory as he was returned to his Pokeball.

Alfred smiled softly. "You did really good Hero. You were the bravest. Thanks." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

Arthur smirked. "I told you you couldn't beat me. Good luck entering the Silver Conference." He laughed as he went on his marry way. But not before getting stopped by Henry and taking a picture with him.

Alfred clenched his fists. "I'm going to beat him! I promise that!"

"Looks like someone found a new rival~ Kesesese~!" Gilbert put his arm over Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred looked at him and tapped his chin. "I suppose I do!" He grins. "Now I'm going to make sure to train EXTRA hard!"

"That's the spirit!" He pat his back.

Ludwig stood up. "If that's over I think we should carry on."

Henry looked at his new picture. "Oh yay! I can't believe I met the actual Arthur Kirkland!" He laughs. Totodile looked at the picture and then back up at Henry.

"Why are you even so excited to see that jerk?" Alfred looked back at him.

"Huh? Oh! Well I never met such a strong trainer before! Sorry. Just got a bit excited. But you should have seen the battle! It was EPIC! He just barely lost though! I never met anyone so famous! Well besides my own dad. But he's my dad! So I doubt he counts."

They all looked at him and tilted their head.

"Who's your dad?" Alfred asked.

"Atila Hedverary." Henry said casually.

Gilbert and Alfred's jaw dropped.

Ludwig's eyes were wide and he was in great shock.

"What? Are you guys okay?" Henry tilted his head to the side and so did Totodile.

"ATILA?! YOU MEAN THE FORMER CHAMPION OF THE JOHTO REGION?!" Alfred gripped Henry on the shoulders.

"HE WAS WORLD RENOUND AS ONE OF THE STRONGEST CHAMPIONS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! AND HE'S YOUR FATHER?!"Gilbert waved his arms around.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "He was a very strong man and loved all his Pokemon. He retired about 15 years ago..."

Henry nodded. "Yeah! I mean my last name is Hedverary after all. And he retired because I was born and he wanted to settle down! He told me so himself! He was getting old and his Pokemon were too! So he retired and someone else took his place. I know the Elite Four too! They're really nice and send me birthday cards and visit sometimes too."

"Dude...I didn't know you were practically a celebrity!" Alfred laughed and pat his shoulder.

Henry blinks. "Huh? Not really...hey gu-"

"Yeah! I'm sure glad we're friends! Kesese~ Friends with the Champions son! Sounds pretty awesome~" Gilbert grins.

Henry looks down. "Hey come on guys..." Totodile looked up at Henry and tilted his lightly pat his cheek.

"I known right?! It's pretty cool!" Alfred laughs.

Henry sniffles and lightly bites his bottom lip. Ludwig looked at him and raised a brow. He took a step towards Henry. Henry set down Totodile and turned around and and sprinted away from them.

"Totodile...? Totodile!" Totodile jumped up and down and waved his arms around, trying to get him to come back. He ran after Henry, trying to catch up.

Alfred and Gilbert blink and look at each other. Ludwig sighed heavily and hit the two over the head. "YOU MORONS!"

"OW!" They both yelled and rubbed their heads.

"You obviously made him upset!" Ludwig glared at the two.

Gilbert blinked. "Huh? How did we do that?"

"Obviously he didn't want you two making a big deal about being the son of Atila! And now you've made him feel bad!" Ludwig rubbed his temples and sighs heavily.

Alfred and Gilbert both looked at each other and looked down starting to feel bad.

"Well...I guess if I was the son of someone famous people would treat me differently..." Alfred sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess people would try to use him too..." Gilbert rubbed his chin.

Ludwig nods. "Exactly. Now I want you two to go find him and apologize." He crossed his arms.

"Of course! He's our friend! We would never hurt his feelings like that on purpose!" Alfred looked at Gilbert. "Right?"

Gilbert nodded and clenches his fists. "Of course! That would be messed up! Come on Alfred lets look for him!"

"YEAH! THE HERO TO THE RESCUE!" Alfred grinned and ran off into the direction Henry went with Gilbert in tow.

Henry sniffled and wiped his face. Totodile and Growlithe were sitting next to him. Growlithe looked up at him, concerned and started to lick the tears away. "You think they'll start treating me different Growlithe?"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe started to lick his face making Henry chuckle.

"Okay! Okay buddy! At least I know you won't treat me different!" He smiles.

"Totodile!" Totodile jumped in his lap and hugged his face. Henry chuckled and rubbed his head. "Awwwh~ You're all so sweet and kind! You're the best Pokemon ever!"

Both his Pokemon cried out happily and cuddled up to him. Henry smiled and lied back on the grass.

"Maybe I should go back and talk to the two...so they can understand..." He sighed. "I just...you know. I have had friends, when I was a kid, who only hung out with me so they could talk to my dad and stuff. They never really tried to get to know me or tried being my friend or anything. I wasn't the smartest kid either and my friends kind of made fun of me for it. And it wasn't in the friendly joking way either..." He sighs. "So I just stopped trying to make friends all together. I was hoping this time could be different, ya know?"

"Awh come on Henry! I know we haven't been traveling for long but you have to give us some credit bro!" Alfred smiled as he looked down at Henry.

"Yeah! You're a pretty cool dude! Sorry about earlier. We never knew anyone close to someone famous and just overreacted. We still want to be your friend!" Gilbert cackled.

Henry jumped up and looked over at the two. "Ho-how much of that did you hear?!"

They both looked at each other and smiled. "All of it!" They both said.

Henry looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry you have to hear all of that..."

Gilbert and Alfred sat down in front of Henry.

"Come on dude! We are your friends no matter who you are! We don't care if you're Atila's son! We just overreacted is all. We're really sorry and just want to be your friends!" Alfred smiles.

"Ja! We have been through two days together! You're pretty cool. So we're sorry. We can still be friends and travel together...right?"

Henry sniffled and tackle hugs his two friends. "Awh shucks guys! I forgive you! Awh of course we can all still be friends and travel with each other!"

They all shared a big hug and Henry's Pokemon joined in as well. The three went back to Ludwig and all tackled hugged him too, much to his displeasure. With Ludwig and his new Pokemon Doduo, Alfred finding a worthy rival, and the gangs friendship strengthened, the gang continued on their adventure heading towards Violet City for their first Gym Battle.


	5. Chapter 5: Alfred's Pokemon Search

**Heyo everyone! It's that special time of the week again! Wednesday! So you know what that means! NEW CHAPTER! So I hope you all are enjoying this! :D Make sure to Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow if you want to get notified when I post a new chapter! And constructive criticism always helps too! Anyway lets get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights reserved to original owners and stuff.**

The gang had entered the forest that led to Violet City. The group was walking through the forest, the sun high in the sky, the different Pokemon out and about. It was a very nice day. The gang had set up lunch at a near by lake in a clearing. Gilbert and Henry were sitting on the blanket, while Alfred and Ludwig were having a battle. Totodile was sitting in Henry's lap, fast asleep as he leaned against him, Growlithe was lying down watching the battle. Rhyhorn was lying down behind Gilbert, who was leaning against him.

"Okay Doduo use peck!" Ludwig called out. Doduo cried out and ran at Hero, pecking him on the head with the beaks on both of her heads.

Hero flapped his wings and flew out, shaking his head. Those pecks really hurt. Alfred grinned. "Use Wing Attack!" Hero's wings glowed as he swooped down and flew fast at the two headed Pokemon.

"Use Agility to move out of the way!" Doduo waited for the right moment. When Hero in close ranged she used Agility and in the blink of an eye moved out of the way of the attack and was now behind Hero. Hero looked back, surprised and quickly flew up high and tried again.

"Keep using Agility to dodge!" Ludwig commanded. Doduo did what he had said and with each attempt of Hero to attack with Wing Attack they dodged it with Agility. Hero growled and stopped to catch his breath, being a bit winded from all the attacks.

"Man that Pokemon is fast..." Alfred lightly clenched his teeth. "Okay Hero. It's time for our secret technique!"

"Braaavvviary!" The Pokemon flew up high in the sky.

Henry blinked and watched as Hero flew up high. "Wow...I wonder what his secret technique is! What do you think Gilbert?"

Gilbert had fallen asleep against his Rhyhorn. Henry blinks and chuckles. He takes out his Camera and takes a quick picture of his sleeping friend. He also took a picture of his sleeping Totodile.

"Awwwwh~" He lightly pats his Totodile on the head. He then rubbed Growlithe on the head. "At least you're awake with me." He smiled.

"Now Hero! First use Hone Claws!" Alfred grinned.

"Braviary!" His talons started to grow and sharpen a bit.

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Hone Claws...it raises the users attack and accuracy..."

"Now use Crush Claw!" Hero swooped down, talons out and slashed at Doduo with his razor sharp talons. Doduo let out a cry as she was thrown back and rolled on the ground. then shakily stood up.

"Come on Hero! Finish her off using Rock Slide!" Alfred laughed and jumped up and down.

Ludwig cursed lightly under his breath. "Rock slide? He knows THAT move?! Doduo! Dodge!"

Hero spread his wings and let out a cry as rings of energy appeared in the sky and big rocks started dropping out from them. Doduo panicked and tried to dodge the big rocks but got hit by one and with a crash and some dirt rising up and clouding the air. When the dust cleared, Doduo was passed out.

"We did it Hero!" Alfred cheered and jumped up and down. "Yeah! We did it!" Hero flew around happily and landed on his trainers outstretched arm. "Nice work Hero! You deserve a nice long rest." He grinned as he returned him to his Pokeball.

"Thank you Doduo. You did a great job." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball and walked up to Alfred and held out his hand. "That was a good battle. I did not see the Rock Slide coming at all."

Alfred grins and shakes his head then lets out a hardy laugh. "Oh yeah! That is our secret move! Plus it was extra powerful since Hero used Hone Claws!"

Ludwig nodded. "It was a very good strategy."

Henry clapped, which startled Totodile a bit and made him jump awake. He started clapping too like he was watching. Henry smiled and pat him on the head. Growlithe waged his tail and barked happily.

"Growl! Growl! Growlithe!" His Pokemon called out. Henry chuckles and pets his head.

"It was a good battle wasn't it?" Henry moved Totodile off his lap then stood up and stretched. "I think we should keep moving. I can't wait for my first Gym Battle! I can't stop thinking or talking about it!" Henry laughed and puffed out his chest.

"I know right?! I am so pumped too! With Hero by my side I won't lose!" Alfred laughs.

"Do you think you can win with just Hero?" Ludwig raised a brow and glanced over at Alfred.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alfred looked at him.

"Kesese~!" Gilbert yawned as he stretched and he woke up from his nap. "A Gym Leader typically uses three Pokemon to battle a trainer. So I would suggest getting another Pokemon before we get there."

Alfred blinked. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I NEED TO FIND ANOTHER POKEMON!" He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. "COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?! LETS GO!" He ran off into the forest.

Henry blinked and returned Growlithe to his Pokeball. "Well someone is in a rush..."

Ludwig sighs heavily and shakes his head. "We should hurry up and follow him before he gets himself into some sort of trouble..."

Gilbert returned his Rhyhorn back to his Pokeball. "Right. We can't let him get lost!"

Henry folds up the blanket and puts it away. He picks up Totodile and grins. "Alright lets go! Onward!" Henry grinned and pointed, so did Totodile.

The three ran in the direction Alfred has ran off to.

Alfred looked around at the different Pokemon in the forest. He saw Hoothoot, Skiploom, hoppip, Sentret, Caterpee, Butterfree, and a few other different kinds of bug and grass type Pokemon. He sighed and hung his head down low. He didn't any Pokemon he wanted. He sighed and stopped at a cave.

"Oh! A cave might have some Pokemon in it!" Alfred laughed as he ran inside and grins. It was dark and Alfred was having a hard time seeing. "Maybe I should have made a light." He took one step at a time, making sure to be very careful. He started to see a light the further he got down the cave. He blinked as he walked to see a huge open cavern in the cave where a lake was. He then saw a small green Pokemon with rocky skin. It had a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body.

"Whoa...I wonder what Pokemon that is..." Alfred whispered to himself and took out his own Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. _Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. _"So that's a Larvitar, huh?" He grins. I think I found my new Pokemon!" He laughs quietly.

The Larvirtar was sitting down, leaning against a rock, resting. He was a little beaten from a previous fight it had with another Pokemon.

Alfred grinned as he walked towards the Pokemon. "Hey! Larvitar! My name is Alfred!"

Larvitar jumped up and glared at the trainer, preparing for a fight. "Lar!"

Alfred stopped and put up his hands. "Hey! It's okay!" He looked at the Pokemon. He looked tired and beaten up. Alfred smiled softly and slowly sat down. "You look like you've had a rough day little fella. How about something to eat!" He takes off his backpack and reaches in and pulls out an Oran berry. "I found this while walking around the forest! I know Pokemon love these things."

Larvitar blinked and tilted his head. He slowly walked closer to Alfred and quickly snatched the berry from his hand and devoured it. Alfred laughed. "It's good right?"

Larvitar looked up at him and smiled,waving his arms around. "Lar! Larvitar!"

Alfred smiled. "Hey I bet you're strong, right?"

Larvitar tilted his head and smiled big and tried to flex his little arms. "Lar!"

"Okay! So how about maybe you come with me and together we can train to become stronger!" He grins.

Larvitar looked at him and tilted his head before looking down. He was about to cry out an answer but then something exploded near them sending Larvitar and Alfred back.

"WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alfred coughed and stood up. The thing that caused the explosion was a Shadow Ball. Then came out a sort of snicker. From the shadows of the cave a Pokémon with a dark purple body, pale blue, and gemstone-like eyes, appeared.

Alfred tilted his head and took out his Pokedex. "What kind of Pokemon is that...?" _Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Sableye normally live within caves and eat rocks. They use their sharp claws to dig through the earth._

"A sableye, huh?" Alfred looked down at the slightly shaking Larvitar. "Hey...Larvitar...are you okay..?" He looked at the Sableye who grinned at the the other Pokemon. Then Alfred snapped his fingers. "Ohhhh! So this Pokemon is the one that attacked you?"

Larvitar glanced back at Alfred and nodded. Sableye started forming another shadow ball in his hands. Larvitar threw his hands in the air and sharp pointy rocks started to circle the Pokemon and both released their attacks at the same time. The collision of the two attacks caused an explosion. Alfred winced and shielded his eyes.

"Whoa...That's a strong Stone Edge..." Alfred watched the Pokemon fight, his hand near Hero's Pokeball just in case he needed to help out.

"Sasasasasasa~!" The Sabeleye laughed and jumped out from the explosion debris and used headbutt, making Larvitar cry out and fly back, rolling on the ground. Larvitar got up and shook his head, but before he could let out another attack a shadow came up behind Larvitar and attacked him, making him cry out in surprise and groan as he hit the ground.

"Sasasasasasa~!" The Sableye laughed and prepared another shadow ball.

Larvitar tried getting up but was to tired and beaten to get up. Alfred grit his teeth and stood in between the two. "Stop! He's had enough! Can't you see that?!"

Sableye looked at him, tilted his head. "Sableye...? Sableye!" The Pokemon released his Shadow ball at Alfred. Alfred quickly picked up Larvitar and dived out of the way. He grunted as he hit the ground and slid a bit. He looked down at the Pokemon and smiled a bit. "Hey...you okay?"

Larvitar looked up at him. "Larvitar..." He was confused on why he saved him like that. They didn't know each other well or anything. Alfred stood up and took his Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

"Come on out Hero! Time to show this Sableye who's boss!"Alfred grinned. Braviary flew around and cried out. "Now Hero! Use Wing Attack!" Hero's wings started to glow and he swooped down and hit the Sableye dead on making him cry out and hit the ground. Sableye growled and shakily stood up. He growled and jumped up, using Headbutt.

"Dodge it Hero!" Hero quickly moved it out of the. The Sableye growled as he landed on the ground and skidded a bit. Sableye looked back and turned around.

Alfred grinned. "See? You should never try and hurt an already injured and tired Pokemon! You need to learn when to stop! I can't sit back and watch a poor Pokemon be beaten when it's already down and out!"

Larvitar looked up at Alfred with admiration in his eyes. He wiped his eyes. Alfred's words really touched his heart. Larvitar smiled and waved his arms around, rooting for Alfred and Hero.

"Now Hero! Finish this off with Brave Bird!" Hero screeched and and flew up then came back down parallel to the ground, cloaked in an orange light. The Sableye didn't know what hit him. The attack was powerful and when it hit Sableye he was sent flying back and crashed into the cave wall and hit the ground with a thud eyes and swirly eyes.

Alfred laughed and jumped up. "You did it Hero! I am so proud of you! Good job!" He ran up to his Pokemon and hugged him.

"Lar! Larvitar!" Larvitar cheered and ran up to Hero and praised him.

Alfred returned his Pokemon and crouched down in front of Larvitar and winked. "Now I don't think that mean old Sableye will bother you anymore."

Larvitar smiled and looked up at Alfred. Alfred stood back up. "I think it's time I head back to my friends. I bet they're worried sick!" As he was about to walk Larvitar grabbed on to his pant leg and pulled him slightly. He blinked and looked down at the Pokemon. "Hey what's the matter?"

Larvitar cried out and pointed to one of the empty Pokeballs on his belt. He really wanted to go with Alfred and become stronger with him.

"You really wanna come with me dude?" He grins. "Well alright! I WAS looking for another Pokemon to join my team! Then come on!" He took out one of his empty Pokeballs and tossed it at Larvitar, gently tapping his head before opening and taking him inside. The orb landed on the ground and shook a few times before sealing.

Alfred smiled and picked up the Pokeball. "I CAUGHT A LARVITAR!" He raised his Pokeball in the air. Alfred smiled as he walked out of the cave, the sun about to set. He looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Man...I was gone for a pretty long time...I wonder if they noticed I was g-"

"ALFRED!" Henry and Gilbert yelled at the same time and tackled their friend to the ground. Alfred yelled and grunted as he hit the ground.

"Where have you been?!" Henry looked at him, worried and a bit upset. "We've been looking for you all day!"

Alfred chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry. I was looking for a Pokemon and then I went in that cave and found this Larvitar and well...had to help him out and now I have a Larvitar!"

Gilbert stood up first. "You got a Larvitar?! That's pretty good. Kesesese~!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "That is great. But we should continue on before it gets to dark out."

Henry and Alfred both stood up then the three saluted. "Yes sir Captain!" They all said in unison.

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes and started walking. The three laughed and follows behind him happily. Another day has passed and with Alfred's new Pokemon, our heros set off once again on their journey across the Johto region, heading towards Violet City. What new adventures will they face next? Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Chapter 6: Rival Challenge

**HEYO! Hiya! Welcome back my loyal readers! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Chapter six already, my how time flies by! I will tell you this, they are close to the first gym! :D So sit back, read, review, Follow, and Favorite! Just so you know I'm getting Move descriptions from Bulbapedia, as well as Pokemon appearances. Any questions so far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Everything belongs toproper owner and stuff!**

As our Heroes walked down the forest they had stumbled on to a Pokemon Center and decided to rest there for awhile. They also gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy so they could be treated and fully healed. The four were sitting at a table, talking about their first gym battle and how they were excited about it.

"So I am going to use Growlithe as my first choice and so win with him!" Henry laughs, grinning.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you really think you can win with just one Pokemon?"

"Yeah come on dude. You don't even know what type of Pokemon the gym leader specializes in." Alfred leaned back in his chair.

Henry rubs his chin. "Oh yeah...anyone know anything about any of the Gym Leaders and their types?" He tilts his head

Gilbert cackled and stood up. "Lucky for you guys I know about all the Pokemon types Gym Leaders use! The Violet gym leader focuses on flying-type Pokemon."

Alfred threw his fist in the air. "Sweet~! Then this is going to be super easy for me!"

"And what makes you think that?" Gilbert looked at him, brow raised.

"Well Hero knows rock slide and is a super powerful flying Pokemon! Air battles are his specialty! Then I have Larvitar who is part rock and knows stone edge! So I'm pretty set." Alfred grins.

Henry chuckles. "Now don't get a swelled head Alfred. A Gym Leader is strong so I'd still be careful if I were you."

Alfred waved his hand. "I will. I will. Promise!"

As the four continued talking, a familiar face had walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy. I'd like to let my Pokemon rest for a bit. We've been a pretty long journey. On my way to Violet City." He grinned, two sharp pointed fangs visible.

The Nurse Joy smiled and took his Pokeballs. "Alright. They'll be ready in a few moments. So please have a seat while you wait." She smiled and went to the back.

Henry blinked and jaw dropped, then eyes narrowed as he saw his rival, Vladimir, heading his way. He stood up. "Vladimir!"

Vlad smirked. "Oh if it isn't my idiot friend, Henry. You made it this far without getting hurt."

"I am no friend of yours! Or an idiot!" Henry glared and gripped his fists.

"Hey. Henry, who's this guy?" Alfred looked up at him and asked.

"Huh? Oh! This is my rival and nemesis! This is Vladimir. He's been my rival for as long as I can remember. He's always been a jerk to me! Making fun of me, calling me stupid, stealing the last cookie when he knows I wanted it!"

Alfred gasps and sets his hand over his mouth. "The last cookie?! Wow! Mean."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "I see you've accompanied yourself with a group of...others. What? Did they take pity on you or something?" He smirked. "Or did you tell them about your famous dad and they suddenly wanted to be around you."

"Shut it Vlad! These are my friends! At least I'm traveling with people I like!" Henry shakes his fist at him.

"We actually like Henry because he's a cool guy!" Gilbert stood up.

Alfred stood up as well. "Yeah! Henry is a good friend!"

Ludwig didn't want anything to do with this. He could practically see the tension in the air. He was sure they knew he enjoyed traveling as a group like they do.

Vlad put up his hands. "Okay okay. And for your information I _am _traveling with someone. He's waiting outside. We're only here for a quick stop."

Henry grinned. "Well he's going to have to wait! Because I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

Vlad blinks and smirks. "Oh you're on!" The two trainers locked eyes, the spark of rivalry strong.

Now the two were using the Pokemon battle grounds the Pokemon Center had set outside. They had gotten their newly rested Pokemon. Totodile stands next to Henry, chest puffed out, sunglasses in Henry's breast pocket, and a determined look in his eyes. Gilbert was the judge, Alfred and Ludwig were on the sidelines rooting for him...well Alfred was rooting. Ludwig was sitting there, but he was cheering him on, on the inside.

"Okay! This will be a one on one Battle! Each trainer shall use two Pokemon! which ever side is unable to battle is the loser!" Gilbert raised his arms. "Now trainers! Choose your Pokemon and let the Battle begin!"

Henry grins and takes his Pokeball off his belt. "Alright...time to show what you're made of! Come on out Growlithe!" He threw his Pokeball.

Vlad took out his Pokeball and smiles. "Come on out Chikorita!" With a flash of light both Pokemon were released and raring to go.

Vlad raised a brow. "A Growlithe, huh? At least he's using his head. But you won't win that easily! Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" The Grass-Type whipped her head and released sharp leaves at Growlithe.

"Use Flamethrower!" Henry grins and Growlithe fired flames at the Pokemon's attack, the leaves quickly burning up and turning into ash.

"Now use Vine Whip!" Vines came out from the nubs on Chikorita's neck and start to slap and hit Growlithe.

"Stay strong Growlithe!" Growlithe, growled, enduring the hits from the vines. "Now Growlithe use Bite to grab on to the vines!"

Growlithe growls and bites down onto the vines as they raise to strike again. He pulls and growls.

"Chikorita! Try and shake him off your vines!" Chikorita, grits her teeth and pulls a bit, then lifts up Growlithe and slams him back down.

"Growlithe! Keep strong!" Henry called out, holding up his fist and putting one foot in front of the other. Totodile cried out too, and did the same pose.

Growlithe growled and started pulling and tugging on the vines, dragging the Chikorita with him. She tried pulling back the tension between the two forces tight.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "What is he trying to do..." He muttered to himself.

"Now! LET GO!" Henry grinned and lowered his sunglasses over his eyes.

Just as Chikorita was about to pull Growlithe let go of the vines sending the grass type flying back and rolling in the ground.

"Now! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe jumped back a bit and exhaled an intense blast of fire at Chikorita, hitting its mark dead on.

When the smoke cleared Chikorita had swirly eyes as she lied there. "Chikaaa..."

Gilbert laughed and raised his left hand. "Chikorita is unable to battle! Growlithe is the winner!"

Henry laughed and jumped up and down. "YEAH! GOOD JOB GROWLITHE! ONE DOWN ONE TO GO! LETS KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!"

Vlad returned Chikorita to her Pokeball. "You did a good job. I'm proud of you. We'll get them next time, I promise." He sets the Pokeball back on his belt. "Now! Time for you to show them what you're made of! Come on out Lampent!"

With a flash out came out a Pokemon with a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of its head is a black covering, which resembles a lampshade, with a pointed spike on top. Underneath its head is a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from its body are two long, wavy arms with no fingers.

Henry blinks and takes out his Pokedex. "What's that...?" He aimed it at the Pokemon. _Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Litwick. Rarely, Lampent can be found with Litwick leading people and Pokémon to the Ghost World while stealing their life energy._

A shiver sent down Henry's spine. "Sheesh. That sounds so creepy..."

"WOOO! COME HENRY! YOU CAN DO IT DUDE!" Alfred cheered and whistled.

Ludwig rubbed his ear, Alfred's screaming piercing right through it. "GO HENRY!" He cheered for his friend.

"You got lucky Henry. But don't think you'll get off that easily." He smirked lightly. "Alright Lampent use Confuse Ray!" Lampent fires six golden orbs of energy Growlithe. When the orbs reach Growlithe, they surround him and latch onto his body, completely enveloping him. The orbs then glow gold brightly and explode, confusing Growlithe.

Growlithe cried out and closed his eyes. Henry grit his teeth. "Growlithe! Come on! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe shook his head and let loose intense flames that fired just past Lampent. "Try again! Come on Growlithe! I know you can do it!" Growlithe growled and tried again but fired to low, then again and fired to high, then again and again and again, each time missing.

Vlad smirked. "Now Lampent! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Laaaaampent!" Lampent raises its arms above its head and forms a black and purple ball of energy. He then lowers his arms until the ball is in front of him and he separates his arms, firing the ball at Growlithe.

Growlithe cried out as the Shadow Ball hit him and was sent flying back and hit the ground with a thud and swirly eyes. "Groooowwwwwllll..."

Gilbert raised his right hand. "Growlithe is unable to battle! Lampent is the winner!"

Henry grit his teeth and sighed. "You did a great job Growlithe. Thanks a ton buddy." He smiled a bit and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

Vlad laughed and grinned. "Where's that cocky attitude now?"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Lets show 'em what we're made of! Come on Totodile!"

"Totodile!" He walked out to the battle field, a determined look on his face.

"Okay. Now Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile let loose a volume of water at Lampent.

"Dodge it!" Vlad called out. Lampent easily avoided the water attack. "Now Lampent use Fire Spine!"

Lampent fired a swirling flame at Totodile. The flames swirled around the water Pokemon. Totodile blinked and looked at the fire and tilted his head. The flames intensified and enclosed Totodile in a column of flames.

"Totodile! Stay strong!" Henry grit his teeth and when the flames vanished, Totodile was still standing and shook his head and took a few deep breathes. "Alright Totodile use Bite!"

"Diiiiile!" Totodile let out a battle cry as he ran up and jumped up, mouth wide open and bit down on the top of Lampent's head. Lampent flinched and started to try and shake him off.

"Shake him off Lampent!" Vlad growled.

"Laaaaampent!" Lampent spun around, flipped upside down, and tried to pull Totodile off from his head.

"Wooo! You ride him Totodile! Hang on tight! Now quick! Use Water Gun!" Henry laughed and jumped up and down. Totodile fired a Water Gun at Lampent sending him crashing into the ground. Totodile landed on his feet and jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

"You did it buddy! Woo!" Henry laughed and grinned.

Vlad smirked and crossed his arms. "Think again idiot."

Lampent floated up from the small crater he was in. "Lampent!"

Henry blinks and gulps slightly. "Okay. So we haven't won JUST yet! But we so will! Totodile use Bite again!"

Alfred bit his lip and was on the edge of his seat. "Man I really hope Henry has some sort of strategy. This guy is a tough opponent...two super effective moves in a row and his Lampent still looks ready for battle."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja...he is very talented and a good strategist..."

Totodile ran and jumped up, mouth open wide.

"Now dodge it Lampent!" Lampent quickly moved up and Totodile fell and hit the ground, sliding a bit. "Now use Shadow Ball!"

"Totodile! Get up! Dodge it!" Henry yelled to his Pokemon, he was frantic, and worry could be heard in his voice.

"Laaaaaamp." Lampent started forming the ball and Totodile stood up and looked behind him, before he knew it he was hit with the Shadow Ball. With an explosion and a cloud of smoke spreading through the field, both trainers coughed and tried to see through the smoke cloud.

"Totodiiiile..." Totodile was passed out on the ground with swirly eyes.

Gilbert raised his right hand. "Totodile is unable to battle...the winner of the match is Vladimir!" Gilbert muttered something under his breath.

Vlad laughed and returned his Pokemon. "Thanks Lampent. You were amazing~"

Henry picked up Totodile and cradled him in his arms. "Heeeey you fought really hard buddy." He smiled lightly.

Totodile looked up at him. "Totodile...?" He tilted his head.

Henry chuckles and puts his sunglasses on him. "There ya go. You looked way super cool out there~" He winked and gave a thumbs up.

Totodile waved his arms around and gave a thumbs up.

Alfred leaned back and sighed. "Awh man! I was hoping he'd win...but that sure was an awesome battle! I was on the edge of my seat!"

"He just needs to train harder and he'll be fine." Ludwig stood up. "But it was still a very good battle."

Vlad smirked and turned glanced back. "Well I have to be off now~ Maybe train a little harder and you'll beat me next time ponytail." He laughed as he walked back into the Pokemon Center.

Henry growled and huffed. "That jerk! I am so beating him next time! He won't know what hit him! Right Totodile?"

"Totodile!" He raised his fist and nodded. Henry grinned down at him and held him up.

"I am so glad we agree little buddy! Now come on! Lets get you rested up again!" He smiles.

"You almost had him! It was a really great battle Henry." Alfred laughed and pat him on the back.

"Oh yeah! I was rooting for you." Gilbert cackled and rubbed him on the head.

Henry chuckles."Awh come on guys. You're gonna make me blush. I'm glad you think so! We fought hard!"

Ludwig walked over and gave him a pat on the back. "You did a very good job during your battle. Maybe next time you'll get him."

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Awh shucks. Thanks guys! You're the best! I'll for sure get him next time!" Henry grinned and Totodile waved his arms around and cried out happily, agreeing with him. Just then Henry's stomach started to growl. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "But first we should get some food."

After a heated battle with his rival, Henry and friends decided it would be good to get some lunch. With a new determination to beat his rival Henry would only grow stronger from this experience. Stay tuned to find out what exciting thing happens next!


	7. Chapter 7: Team Rocket Trouble!

**Heyo everyone! Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all doing good and enjoying the story! Anyone wanna guess who the First Gym Leader is? Because it shall be revealed soon! Anyway, read, review if ya want, follow, favorite! Enjoy!**

The gang, plus their Pokemon, were eating a good lunch. Henry and his Pokemon were eating pretty fast, scarfing down their food. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples, wishing he would be more civil out in public. Alfred and Gilbert both laughed. Henry finished and set down his fork, rubbing his belly.

"Oooohhhhh~ That was good!" Henry grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Next time try eating like you haven't eaten in three months." Ludwig shook his head.

Henry chuckles. "Awwwh. I'm sorry Ludwig! I will make sure to eat more civil next time."

Totodile had finished and rubbed his belly. He walked up to Henry and tugged at his pant leg. "Totodile!"

Henry blinks and smiles. He picks him up and chuckles. "You ate a lot too!" He pats his head.

Growlithe finished and and pawed at Henry's pant leg. Henry blinks and chuckles as he picks him up. "Well you look full too Growlithe! Good job!"

"Growl! Growlithe!" He licked his trainer on the cheek and rubbed his head against him.

Alfred laughed. "Looks like they both want your attention."

"Pfft. Be careful not to lean over and fall." Gilbert laughs.

Henry rolls his eyes. "I'm noooot! Hey Ludwig. How much further until we reach Violet City?"

He sets down his fork after he finished eating. He sets his plate aside and pulls out his map. "We should get there in less then an hour after we leave. It's very close."

"You hear that guys? We are really close to our first Gym Battle! Can we go nooowwww?" Henry was bouncing in his seat.

"Nein. Some of the Pokemon are still eating." He motioned to his Houndour, Alfred's Larvitar, and Gilbert's Rhyhorn, that were still eating.

Henry pouted. "Awh alright. Well I'm going to take a walk around then. Work off some of this food." He set down his Poekmon who followed behind him as he started to walk. "I'll be back later guys! Don't wait up!" He grins as he exits the Cafeteria.

Meanwhile outside the Pokemon Center, around the back were a group of mysterious people. One of them walked up to the back door and jiggled the door knob. They grit their teeth and one of the strangers took out a lock pick and inserted it into the hole and fiddled with it until it clicked open. The group of mysterious people entered the building.

Henry whistled as he walked outside, around the Pokemon Center. Totodile was gripping his head, as he stood on his shoulders. Growlithe followed next to him.

"Growl?" Growlithe stopped and his nose twitched. He set his nose to the ground and started to follow a strange scent. He growled and barked as he started to run toward the back of the Pokemon Center.

"Huh? Hey! Wait up Growlithe!" Henry ran after him. "Wait up buddy! What's wrong?!"

Growlithe growled and stopped at the slightly opened door. Henry caught up with him and blinks.

"What the...?" Henry rubbed Growlithe on the head and set his finger on his lips. "Shhhh...I'll check this out with Totodile. Return." He took out his Pokeball and returned him to it. Henry slowly peeked through the slit in the open door. He saw six people.

The women were wearing a simple black skirt with a large red "R," belt, long sleeves, and black knee length boots and black gloves that go up to the forearm. The guys were wearing the same thing except that they had pants and a shirt, instead of a dress and the boots only go up halfway to the knees. They were all wearing black caps. They were all loading Pokeballs into burlap sacks.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day. Once we steal all these Pokemon we head back to base." One of the men said to the others. He was dressed like the other, but he had a headset on one of his ears, he was probably the leader of the group.

"Steal...? These must be bad guys. We should do something, right Totodile?" He glanced up at his Pokemon who nodded and lifted up his sunglasses. Henry nodded and pushed open the door. "HEY!"

All of them stopped and looked at Henry. "Who the heck are you kid?" One of the grunts said.

Henry grins and puffs out his chest and sets his hands on his hips. He takes out his sunglasses and sets them on his face. Totodile jumped off his shoulders and stood next to him with the same pose and adjusts his sunglasses back over his eyes. "I am Henry Hedverary! Soon to be Pokemon Master! I am the coolest trainer you will ever have the pleasure of meeting! Me and my Pokemon are strong and have fiery passions that can never be doused!" He points up and lifts up his sunglasses and winks. Totodile also points and winks as he lifts up his sunglasses. "I'm the really cool dude who's going to stop you from taking these Pokemon away! Now surrender before I have to put the hurt on ya!"

They all sweat drop and stare at the moron in front of them. One of the men, who was the leader of the group, growled and took a Pokeball from his belt. "You are a pretty stupid kid, you know that? You should have run when you had the chance. Go! Rattata!" He threw his Pokeball. With a red flash out came a Pokémon with notable feature being its large teeth. It has long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. Rattata had purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach.

Henry blinks and takes out his Pokedex. _A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid_ travelers._

"Well...that last part isn't very nice." He muttered to himself. "But come on Totodile! We can beat this Rattata!" Henry laughed.

"TOTODIIIIIILLLEEE!" Totodile cried out, ready for battle. He handed Henry his sunglasses. Henry took them and put them in his breast pocket.

The leader of the group smirked. "Don't get cocky kid. Now Rattata use Bite!" The Rattata jumped and opened his mouth. He bit down on Totodile making him cry out.

"Stay tough Totodile! Now use Water Gun!" Totodile shook his head, when the Mouse Pokemon let him go. He took a deep breath and let out a stream of water at the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge it Rattata!" The leader called out. Rattata quickly moved out the way.

"Use Bite!" Henry grinned. Totodile ran up to him and bit down on the Rattata's tail. "Now spin him around!" Totodile started to spin around the Rattata. "Now let him go!" Totodile released his tail sending him flying at the bad guy, knocking him down and knocking out the Rattata. Henry laughed and fist pumped the air. "Never doubt the power of my Pokemon! Now drop those Pokeballs and get out of here!" He demanded

The man growled and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "You little brat! Don't think this is over!"

"Sir! We've got all the Pokeballs!" One of the subordinates saluted.

Henry blinked and stood in front of the door, arms stretched out. "You're not leaving! You are leaving those Pokemon here! They belong to other trainers!"

Totodile stretched out his arms and stood in front of Henry. "Totodile!" He nodded.

The man sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "You idiot their is more then one way out of here! Like over there." He pointed to the door across the room that the others were running too.

Henry blinks. "Oh...right...should have thought you would use that."

The leader grinned and laughed as he ran out the door with the others."To bad kid!" He laughs.

Henry blinked and hung his head down. "Oh man...we messed up buddy..."

"Totoooo..." He hung his head down as well. Totodile then perked his head up and looked up at Henry and waved his arms around. "Toto! Totodile!"

Henry blinks and tilts his head. "What?" Then he started to hear yelling and saw the evil doers running back in. "Huh...? What in the world...?"

"KESESESESE~!" Then came Rhyhorn running in with Gilbert riding on his back. "THE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED AND IS HERE TO HELP SAVE THE DAY!"

Henry grins big and laughs. "YES! GILBERT! MY FRIEND I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"People who steal Pokemon from trainers are vile people who should be put in prison." Ludwig stood behind Henry, an angry fiery look in his eyes.

Henry looked back and grinned big. "Ludwig! You too?!"

The leader grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "You darn...brats need to mind your own business!"

Their was a muffled laughter. Everyone looked around and Alfred came crashing down from the ceiling tiles. "HAVE NO FEAR THE HERO IS HERE!"

Henry laughed and fist pumped. Totodile did the same. "Sweet! Everyone is here! How did you guys know?"

"Well. Houndour heard a commotion coming from here and so we followed him to the door over there and heard you and some other voices." Ludwig stated, arms crossed. "Now put the Pokeballs back before something bad happens."

The mysterious people all set down the sacks of Pokeballs and got their own out. The leader of the group held up his hand.

"Stop. We had a limited time for this and we don't want to cause to much of a commotion. We leave the Poleballs and go! NOW!"

"But sir!" One of the subordinates asked.

"No! We go! We will have another chance. This is only a small part of our plan lets go!" He looked at the group and growled. "You'll regret messing with Team Rocket!" He got out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. A thick black smoke quickly filled the room making Alfred, Henry, Ludwig, and Rhyhorn cough. When it clear they were gone but the sacks of Pokeballs were safe and sound.

Henry looked around when the smoke cleared and they were gone. "Did he say...Team Rocket...? Isn't that the evil organization that steals Pokemon from trainers for their own evil purposes?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja...that's them. At least we were able to save the Pokeballs."

Alfred laughs and smiles. "Heck yeah! Like total heroes we stopped the evil doers!"

Gilbert grinned. "They'll think twice before trying to steal Pokemon when we're around!"

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "I have a feeling this ins't the last time we'll see them..."

"Well if we do see them again we'll make sure to stop them! Now lets put all these back!" He smiles and walks over to one of the sacks and opens it.

Just then Nurse Joy ran into the room. "What's going on?!"

After Henry explained everything to Nurse Joy and put the Pokeballs back on the shelf, they headed back to the front.

"Well thank you so much for saving all the Pokemon." She smiled and bowed.

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Awh shucks! No problem! Just doing what any proud Pokemon trainers would do!"

"So you all are heading to Violet City, right?"

Henry nods. "Yep! We are going to enter the Pokemon League!"

"Oh that sounds great. You all are registered Pokemon Trainers right?" She smiled at them.

They all stared at her, confused.

"Register...?" Henry chuckled nervously and rubbed his head.

"Pokemon trainers...? Anyone know about that?" Alfred looked around.

"Well...crud! How do we do that?!" Gilbert gripped his hair.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "I thought you all knew..."

The three laugh nervously and rub the back of their heads.

Nurse Joy chuckled softly. "Don't worry. It's simple. As long as you have revived a Pokedex from a Pokemon professor then you should be fine."

They all took out their Pokedex's and smiled. "Really? That's all we need?" Henry laughs and nods.

"Alright then that means you're all official Pokemon trainers. Good luck on your journey." She smiled.

Henry grinned and put his Pokedex away. "Alright guys! Lets go! Our first Gym badge is at hand!" Henry laughs and runs out. Totodile cheered as he was riding in Henry's backpack.

"Hey dude! Wait up! I'm right behind you!" Alfred ran out.

Gilbert had ran out right behind Alfred. "Hey! Awesome before anyone else!"

Ludwig bowed. "Thank you ma'am. Have a good day." He walked out and chuckled softly as he started to run after them. "You morons! Wait up!"

After running for what seemed like forever, Henry stopped at the top of a hill and smiled. He laughed and jumped up and down. "I SEE! RIGHT THERE!"

The three caught up and smiled as they saw it. Violet City. Our Trainers finally made it! Violet City was just a jump, hop, and a skip away! What were their first Gym Battle be like? Who is the Gym Leader? What surprises await the young Trainers? Tune in next time and find out!


	8. Chapter 8: Violet City Adventures!

**Welcome! Another Wednesday has come and another chapter has been added! :D You will finally get to know who the Violet City Gym Leader is! YAY! New characters will be introduced and a small cheat sheet type thing can be found at the bottom of the page! Now sit back, enjoy, and watch them try to catch 'em all!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Gosh!**

After arriving in Violet City the gang started looking around at all the buildings and stores. They sat down at a near by a fountain. Totodile was floating on his back, kicking his feet lightly as Henry and the gang were sitting on the edge.

"This is a nice City and all but when do we get to go to the Gym?" Henry looked over at Ludwig.

"We will go tomorrow." He said, arms crossed.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" The three looked at him surprised.

"Tomorrow?! Why not today?! I am so pumped right now!" Alfred groaned.

"Yeah West! What the heck?! This is SO not awesome!" Gilbert pouted and crossed his arms.

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched slightly as he took a deep breath. "Because. For one, it's been a long day and the sun is going to set soon. Two I am sure Henry's Pokemon could use a rest from their battle earlier today. And three I need to find out information about this Gym and the leader since we already know what type the leader uses we should get more information on who the leader is."

The three groan and sighed as they sat back down.

"Fiiiinnneee. But since we're going tomorrow Totodile and I are going to do some more sight seeing! Come on buddy!" Totodile hopped out the fountain and Henry picked him up, holding him against his chest. Henry walked off with Totodile.

Gilbert stretched and stood up. "Weeeell I'm going to walk around too. I will meet you at the Pokemon Center." Gilbert walked off with his hands behind his head.

"Well..." Alfred clapped his hands. "Looks like it's just you and me Ludwig! What do you want to do?"

Ludwig stood up. "We are going to get some supplies first of all."

Alfred jumped up. "Well alright! Lets go!"

With that Ludwig and Alfred went off to the Pokemart.

Henry sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well...what do you want to do buddy?"

"Toto?" He looked up at him and tilted his head.

"Awh you're not helping me you know buddy." Henry chuckles and grunted as he collided with someone and fell on his butt. Totodile fell out his arms and his sunglasses was knocked off his face.

"O-Oh! I am so-so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over! I-I was in just such a rush...a-and." The boy that ran into Henry was a trainer. He held a Totodile to his chest. This boy was about Henry's age, brown shoulder length hair, and green eyes. He was nervous and set down his Pokemon and held out his hand.

Henry smiles and takes his hand. He stands up and dusts himself off. "Thanks a lot! My name is Henry. What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Toris. And that's my partner Aleksy." He points to his Totodile and was hiding behind his leg. "He's a bit shy but he's nice once you get to know him."

Henry laughs and grins. "Looks like me and you both have the same taste in Pokemon! I also have a Totodile! Right pal?"

"Toto!" Totodile waved and smiled big. He picked up his sunglasses and set them on his face then gave a thumbs up.

Henry lifted down his sunglasses and gave a thumbs up. "See? He's one cool Pokemon."

Toris sweat dropped and sighed. "You're always like this aren't you...?"

Henry laughed. "If by always like this you mean totally cool then yes! Yes I am~"

"I thought so..." He shook his head.

Henry's Totodile walked over to Aleksy and waved. He took his hand and pulled him from behind Toris as the two trainers talk. Aleksy was hesitant and pulled his hand away.

"T-totodile!" Aleksy waved his arms around.

"Totodile!" Henry's Totodile set his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest, beaming with pride. He took the other Pokemons hands and spun him around happily and laughed. When he let go the two became dizzy and Totodile shook his head and took off his sunglasses, setting them down.

"Well now I have to be off! Totodile and I have a few things to do before our battle tomorrow!" He laughed and picked up a Totodile and the sunglasses then ran off.

Toris sighed and shook his head. "He's pretty loud and annoying..." He picked up the other Totodile and started walking away. "But at least he's nice."

Gilbert sighed as he walked around and stopped at a cafe that smelled amazing. He followed his nose and walked inside. "Ooohhh~"

He came out a little later holding a nice, fresh, hot, and delicious doughnut. Gilbert licked his lips and sat down at one of the outside tables He was about to take a bite out of his treat when he heard a whimpering. He blinked and looked down. "Huh?"

Under the table he saw a Pokemon. Its body had primarily gray fur, with a black face, throat, feet, and belly. Its eyes have a yellow scleroses and red irises, and its nose is also red. Its lower jaw had two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy.

"Now who are you little guy..." He took out his Pokedex and aims it at the new Pokemon. _Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted._

"Poochyena huh? Well hello to you! My name is Gilbert the Awesome!" He grins.

"Pooch...?" The Poochyena tilted her head.

Gilbert smiled. "I bet you're hungry. I guuueeeeesssss I can share my doughnut with you. You seem like a pretty awesome Pokemon." He breaks his doughnut in half and hands it to the Poochyena.

"Pooch!" Poochyena happily ate it from his hand and licked his palm, wagging her tail.

"Awwwh~ Well aren't you nice. What are you doing here anyway? All by yourself. I doubt many Poochyena roam around this City. Even IF their are a lot of trees and forest area. You have a trainer?"

Poochyena looked down and nodded a bit.

"Awwwh. Don't worry! I'll help you find your trainer." He grins and finishes his doughnut. "Come on!" He jumps up.

Poochyena cried out happily and followed next to the Trainer as he started to walk.

Meanwhile, Ludwig had just found a brochure onViolet City and opened it to where it talked about the local gym and hte leader.

He rubs his chin. "It seems the Gym Leader for the Violet City Gym is a man by the name Roderich. He specializes in Flying-Type Pokemon..."

"With Hero and Larvitar at my side this'll be a piece of cake!" Alfred grinned.

"Don't get to cocky. Your swelled head won't be able to fit into the Gym." Ludwig pat his back.

Alfred chuckles. "Don't worry dude! I won't!"

Henry was sitting on a bench looking at Totodile. "You know buddy you're acting a bit different. You're not wearing your sunglases, your shaking and you've been acting like you don't know me ever since I...bumped...into...Toooorriiiissssss-OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALEKSY!"

Aleksy waved his arms around nodded. "TOTODILE! TOTO!" He was glad he finally realized that!

"OH CRAP! I NEED TO FIND TORIS!" He gripped his hair and jumped up. He ran around around the bench yelling things no one could understand and people started to stare.

Aleksy jumped up and bit down on his arm in attempt to calm him down. Henry did stop and blinked. "Ow! Okay! I'm okay let go!" The Pokemon let go and landed on his feet.

"Okay! I have the perfect solution for this!" He grinned and reached for his Pokeball. "Come on out and find Totodile Growlithe!" He threw up his Pokeball and with a red flash out came Growlithe. "Okay Growlithe! Totodile is missing! This here is another Totodile. Now sniff him to get Toris's scent."

"Growlithe!" He wagged his tail and walked over to Aleksy and gave a sniff. Aleksy leaned back a bit. Growlithe sniffed the ground and barked before bounding off. Henry laughed and picked up Aleksy before following behind him.

Gilbert had asked around and was looking high and low but still couldn't find Poocyena's trainer. He sighed and leaned against a wall. "Still no luck! This is not awesome. Not one bit." He picked up the Pokemon. "Sorry I can't find your trainer."

Poochyena looked down. She then looked back at Gilbert and licked his chin as a thanks for trying.

Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry! I won't give up yet! Lets try the Pokemon Center! Lots of Trainers go there!" He grinned and stood up and cackled.

"Poochyena!" The Pokemon cried out happily and wagged her tail as Gilbert ran to the Pokemon Center.

Gilbert panted as he walked through the door and looked around. He started going up to trainers and asking if Poochyena belonged to any of them. So far no luck. But then he got a tip!

"Oh! I've seen that Poochyena! Yeah! I saw someone leave it at a doughnut shop this morning. I thought he was coming back...but it doesn't seem like it now. He's in the Cafeteria. He's a big guy, dark coat, grey scarf, dark brown hair."

Gilbert nodded and smiled. "Thanks!" He ran off to the Cafeteria.

Growlithe sniffed the ground and howled. Henry ran up to him and smiled, rubbing his head. "Thanks a lot buddy! Return!"

"Growl!" Growlithe smiled at him as he was returned to his Pokeball. He looked up and blinked. "Looks like he came to the Pokemon Center..." He walked inside and looked around. "Now where is he..." He asked around, wondering if anyone had seen a boy, about his height, short brown hair, timid looking, with a super cool Totodile. He didn't get any leads and sighed. He sat down in a chair and hung is head down.

"Sorry little guy. It seems we can't find your trainer..." Henry pat him on the head. "Looks like we'll have to team up!" He grins.

Aleksy's eyes went wide at the sudden thought of being teamed up with this moron! He's much to loud and cocky for his taste. He missed Toris! They had some nice times together! He was calm and was always super nice to him. They've already been through so much together. He groaned as Henry continued to pat his head. "Totooo..." He gave him a warning before biting down on his hand. Henry blinks and yells.

"YOW! OW OW OW OW OW! HEY COME ON LET GO!" He waved his arm around and ran around in a circle, trying to pull him off.

"H-HEY! HOLD ON!" A familiar voice called out as the person ran over. Henry was running around and to focused on Aleksy to notice who it was.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it the pain was gone. He opened his eyes and blinked. "T-Toris! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He laughs. "Wait whe-" He grunted and fell back in a chair as he was tackled. "TOTODILE!" He laughs and hugs his Pokemon tight. "I was soooo worried I'd never see you again!"

"TOTODILE!" Totodile waved his arms around and rubbed his head against him.

Henry laughed and rubbed the top of his head. "Thanks for bringing him back Toris! You're a life saver!" He grins

"We-well I wouldn't have taken your Pokemon you know." He rubbed the back if his neck as he held Aleksy close to his chest. "I'm glad you're back." He smiled down at him. "Now lets go." He turned and waved to Henry. "Good bye Henry! See you...around!" He laughed softly as he left the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile Gilbert was looking around the Cafeteria when Poochyena jumped out of his arms and ran up to a trainer and wagged her tail, setting her paws on his leg. The man was as how the other trainer described, big, tall, grey scarf, dark brown hair. Gilbert smiles and walks up to the trainer.

"Hey! You! I found your Poochyena. You should really be thanking me but it's fine. It's just the awesome me doing my awesome duty~ Kesese~"

"Pooch! Pooch!" Poochyena cried out happily to her trainer.

He sighed and looked at Gilbert with dark red eyes. "You really did not have to. I left my Pokemon there for a reason. So." He picked up the Poocyena and stands up setting her back in his arms. "Keep it."

Gilbert blinked and looked up at the trainer and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you left her there on purpose?"

"Hm. I simply did not want that Pokemon." He stated without much emotion.

"That doesn't...how could you...WHAT?! This Pokemon is really awesome! How could you not want her?!" Gilbert grit his teeth and glared up at him.

"I do not need weak Pokemon. It is simple, da?" He tilted his head a bit.

Poochyena hung her head down and lowered her ears.

"That's why you TRAIN with Pokemon! To make them stronger! Maybe you're just a weak trainer with no patience for that! What's your name anyway?"

He cleared his throat. "My name is Viktor. That Poochyena does not have much talent when it comes to battling. It has yet to win me any battles. So I let it go. Now you bring it back?" Viktor lets out a heavy sigh. "You wasted your time."

"You jerk! You can't just do that! What the hell kind of trainer are you?! Abandoning your Pokemon like that! By the looks of her she really missed you and you're just going to forget her like that? Not even say a goodbye or anything?! Trainers like you make me sick!" Gilbert's eye were on fire as he yelled at Viktor. Poochyena looked up at Gilbert who was defending her. He wasn't even her trainer and they just met not even an hour ago.

"You should watch what you're saying before it gets you into trouble. I am smart trainer. Why do you even care so much?" He was getting a bit irritated and glared slightly at him.

"Because! A trainer is suppose to TRAIN and BOND with their Pokemon! You know what? I'll show you! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Gilbert grins.

Viktor sighes. "If it get you to leave me alone. I will and show you how picking out a strong Pokemon apposing to a weak one is a better choice."

The two trainers locked eyes and Poochyena looked between them. A crowd had gathered around the two and word quickly went around the Pokemon Center. So not to long after the two went out back to one of the battle fields and there was a crowd cheering and waiting for the battle.

Ludwig, Henry, and Alfred wound up there and were standing in the front, cheering for their friend.

The referee was an older man who was actually a referee for the Gym. But today was his day off.

"This will be a One on One battle! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! A victor will be decided when one side is unable to battle!" He announced. "Trainers. Choose your Pokemon! And let the battle begin!"

Viktor reached into his coat and pulled out a Pokeball. He pressed the button that made it grow larger and tossed it in the air. "Tyranitar! Lets show this trainer what strong really is."

With a flash out came a Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

Henry blinked and took out his Pokedex aiming it at the Pokemon. _Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand._

"Whoa...that's a strong looking Pokemon..." Henry looked at the Tyranitar. "YOU CAN DO IT GILBERT!" He grinned and whistled.

Gilbert grinned and took his Pokeball from off his belt. "Come on out Rhyhorn! Lets show this punk what it means to have a strong bond with their Pokemon!"

With a red flash Rhyhorn came out. "RHHHHHHHY!" He let out a battle cry and scratched his foot against the ground.

Poochyena was standing off to the side, watching the two. The tension was thick in the air. You could practically cut it with a knife.

A hard battle was about to be fought between Gilbert and Viktor. Who will win? How strong is this Tyranitar? Will Gilbert prove his point in this battle? Tune in next week to find out!

**Characters  
>Roderich = Austria<strong>**Viktor = 2P!Russia  
>Toris = Lithuania<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Gilbert vs Viktor

**Heyo everyone! :D It's Wednesday! So you know what that means?! NEW CHAPTER! It still has that new chapter smell! Mmm~ Anyway, lets see how Gilbert holds up against Viktor! Don't forget to Read, Review, and Follow/Favorite! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Tyranitar! Use Ice Fang!" Viktor called out. Tyranitar's fangs started to glow a light blue and ice covered his fangs. He charged and bit down on Rhyhorn, ice started to cover his back.

Last time we saw Gilbert, he was telling off another trainer for abandoning his Poochyena because she was weak. Now Gilbert's going to show him why it's important to have a strong Pokemon! Will he win and succeed in his plan? I sure hope so.

"Rhyhorn! Come on! Retaliate with Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn shook himself off from the attack as he snorted and ran up to the Pokemon and hits him with his horn.

Tyranitar grit his teeth and slid back a bit. "Tyyyy!" He let out a battle cry.

"Your Rhyhorn can not beat my Tyranitar. He was born with great strength. You should give up now." Viktor crossed his arms.

"DON'T GIVE UP GILBERT!" Henry yelled and whistled. Totodile waved his arms around and cheered for Rhyhorn.

"YEAH DUDE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Alfred cheered and whistled.

"We all believe in you bruder! You can beat him!" Ludwig cheered for his brother as well as the other trainers who were watching.

Gilbert smirked. "You still don't get it! My Rhyhorn IS strong! Just you wait! Come on Rhyhorn! Lets show 'em what we're made of! Now use Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn cried out as two blue circles glow around him and turn into small rocks and start firing at Tyranitar.

"Use Stone Edge to evade the attack." Tyranitar becomes surrpunded by balls of light that then turn to shard, pointed, hard rocks that fire at the rocks and the two attacks collide and cancel each other out.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "He sure is smart I'll give him that much...but we are far from being beaten! Lets go Rhyhorn! Use Dig!" Rhyhorn digs into the ground and is no where to be seen.

Tyranitar looks around. Viktor narrowed his eyes and kept them trained to the ground.

"Kesese~ Now Rhyhorn! Come on out and use Rock Smash!" Rhyhorn came out from the ground, behind the opposing Pokemon, his two front legs glowing a red orange color and comes down on the opponent and Tyranitar comes crashing down, dust flying up. Rhyhorn jumps back a few feet.

"YEAH! YOU GO GILBERT! WOOO!" Henry had set Totodile down and was clapping, cheers rang out from the crowd.

"TOTODIIIIILE!" He cheered for Rhyhorn, jumping up and down, kicking his feet in the air.

"Whoa! That was a super effective move too! I bet he can't recover from that!" Alfred laughed.

"Good job Bruder!" Ludwig called out.

Viktor closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't think it's over so soon. Like I said. My Tyranitar was a born fighter. He's not going to be put down so easily."

Just as the ground cleared, Tyranitar was getting up, struggling a bit but he stood and roared, ready for battle.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Okay! We can do this! Lets go Rhyhorn! Use tackle!" Rhyhorn snorted and lunged forward.

"Use Iron Tail!" Tyranitar's tail glowed white and he swung it around hitting Rhyhorn straight on the head, sending him into the ground.

"RHYHORN! Are you okay?!" Rhyhorn groaned and stumbled back. He was out of breath and could barely stand. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Rhy..." Rhyhorn was raring to go and scratched the ground with his foot. Gilbert grins and laughs. "That's the way~ We can do this! I believe in you! We've been through our own trials! You can do it! Now use Dig!"

Rhyhorn let out a battle cry and dug a hole into the ground.

"Be vigilant! Don't let him get the drop on you again!" Viktor narrowed his eyes at his Pokemon.

Rhyhorn came up from behind him again. "Now use Rock Smash and finish this!"

Rhyhorn's front legs started to glowed a red orange color and was about to come crashing into the opposing Pokemon.

"Shadow Ball." Tyranitar forms a black ball of energy in front of his mouth, then fires it at Rhyhorn, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back and hitting the ground.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn groaned was breathing heavy as he tried to stand up. Gilbert clenched his fists. "Rhyhorn! You can stop! You don't have to go on! You're hurt. I know...and probably tired. It's fine! You don't have to go on!"

"It's sad. You want to quiet the battle and your Pokemon is still able to stand?" Viktor shook his head.

"Shut up! Unlike you I actually care about how my Pokemon feel! I know my Rhyhorn is tired and has taken a lot of damage! He wants to fight on and I know he has a lot of fighting spirit! But...I also know he's tired and I don't want him pushing himself to hard! So Rhyhorn...it's okay...You're still the most awesome Pokemon ever! So...we can throw in the towel." He grins. "Their is no shame in it!"

Rhyhorn turned to Gilbert and blinked, water filling his eyes. His touching words of loving him no matter what touched his heart. He turned back at the Tyranitar and let out a battle cry and was enveloped in a bluish white shimmering light.

Gilbert blinked slowly. "Whoa...what's going on..."

Henry looked at Ludwig. "Hey...Ludwig...do you think that...he's evolving?"

Ludwig nodded. "I think he is." He smiled lightly. "I think my bruder's love for him triggered his evolution. So he could have enough power to win the battle for him, and prove he's strong."

Alfred nodded and sniffled. "That's so beautiful." He wiped his eyes.

"Pooooch..." Poochyena looked up at Ludwig then back at Gilbert. She cheered for him and waved her paws around.

He grew bigger and moved to stand on his hind legs, his horn grew bigger and when the light vanished there were other protrusions on the head as well, including a spike curving forward from the middle of its head, two triangular, point resembling ears to the sides of the spike, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on his cheeks. He has red eyes and two fangs protruding from his upper jaw. He has a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down its back. He has a long tail with skinny, black stripes.

Gilbert took out his Pokedex and aims it at his newly evolved Pokemon. _Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power._

Gilbert laughs. "Rhydon! Awesome~! Also looks like you learned a new move too! Now. Lets win this battle! Kesesese~!"

"RRRHHHHHYYYY!" Rhydon let out a battle cry and prepared for an attack.

Viktor cliques his teeth. "Just because your Pokemon evolved does not mean you are going to win."

"Oh I know~ Our teamwork and awesomeness will! Right Rhydon?"

Rhydon nodded and his horn spins around like a power drill.

"Tyranitar. Use Iron Tail." Tyranitar's tail glowed white and swung at Rhydon.

"Catch it!" Gilbert grins and Rhydon holds out his arms and catches the tail, standing firmly on the ground.

Viktor, Tyranitar, and the crowd all looked on in shock.

Gilbert cackles. "Now! Use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon let go of the opponents tail and his right arm started glowing white and he moved back a bit before running up to Tyranitar.

Viktor grit his teeth. "Use Stone edge to stop him! Don't get hit!"

Tyranitar growled and glowing sharp rocks started to circle him and he launched them at Rhydon, hitting him dead on and a cloud of black smoke came up as they made contact.

Viktor smirked and had a smug look on his face. Then Rhydon jumped out of the smoke cloud, not even fazed by the attack.

"WHAT?!" Viktor yelled.

"Kesese~! Rhydon's armor plated body makes for a great defense! Now finish this!" Gilbert grinned big.

"Rhhhhhhyyyydon!" Rhydon jumped up and brought his arm back and as he came down towards the other Pokemon, he slammed his fist into Tyranitars face

Tyranitar let out a cry of surprise and pain as he crashed into the ground and made a crater. When the debris cleared Tyranitar had swirly eyes.

The ref lifted up his right arm. "Tyranitar is unable to battle! Rhydon is the winner! Victory goes to Gilbert!"

The crowd erupted with cheers. Gilbert laughed and ran up to Rhydon and hugged him. "You did it! Thanks so much buddy! I couldn't have done it without you! You're so awesome! Kesesese~!"

"Rhy!" Rhydon smiled and gently hugged Gilbert and smiled.

Viktor sighed and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball and looked at it before he shook his head. "You're getting it later..."

Alfred and Henry both ran to Gilbert and grinned.

"Good job buddy! You were soooo awesome! I didn't think you were going to win for awhile there!" Henry laughed and grinned. "And your Rhydon is sooooo awesome too! You're super strong!"

Rhydon smiled and tilted his head a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

Alfred nodded and laughed. "That was amazing! I was on the edge! Man that was an amazing battle. You showed that dude who's boss and how befriending your Pokemon makes them stronger!"

Poochyena looks at Viktor who turned and was about to leave. She took a step towards him before looking back at Gilbert and running towards him.

Gilbert blinked and looked down at the Pokemon who was wagging her tail. "Hiya little miss~ Say. Since that not at all awesome Vilktor guy is a total jerk. Do you want to come with me?"

"Pooch! Pooch!" Poochyena nodded fast and rubbed her head against his leg.

Gilbert took out an empty Pokeball and laughed before lightly tapping it on her head. It opens and a red lightly envelops her before taking her inside. The ball wiggled a bit and the small button was red for a few seconds before sealing. He held up his Pokeball and laughed. "I got myself a Poochyena!" Rhydon cheered and waved his arms around.

Gilbert got a lot of praise from other trainers and enjoyed it. As the sun set our trainers headed into the Pokemon Center and got a room so they could relax the rest of the day. Their day was eventful and tiring. They all Got settled in their pajamas. The room had bunk beds so they picked who gets what. Henry got a top bunk, Alfred got the bunk under Henry, Gilbert got the top bunk on the other bunk bed, and Ludwig got the bunk under him.

Henry was lying in bed, looking through a magazine. "Hey Luddy. So who's the gym leader?"

"His name is Roderich and he uses flying type Pokemon." Ludwig stated as he was reading through his book.

"Flying types? This'll be a peace of cake! Kesese~!" He grins and nods.

"Pffft! Don't get cocky dude! Gym Leaders can be really tough." Alfred chuckled.

"Toto!" Totodile waved his arms around and lied down on the pillow.

Henry chuckled and pat him on the head. "Good night buddy~" Henry yawned and stretched. "So qhat's our pecking order gonna be?"

"Well...we can do rock, paper, scissors to find out..." Alfred yawned.

"It's pretty late, time to go to bed." He turned off the lightly and got comfy under his covers.

Everyone yawned and drifted off to sleep.

The day was done and our trainers slept peacefully that night. Their first Gym battle would be tomorrow and they were all excited. How strong will this Roderich man be? Will our Heros be able to win their first Gym Battle? All will be answered! Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10: First Gym Showdown!

**What time is it? UPDATE TIME! So here is the new chapter! Read, enjoy, tell me what you think! Their first Gym Battle~ Oh they grow up so fast! ;w; So I hope you enjoy this very much so! Favorite and follow and all that good stuff!**

**Characters  
>Roderich= Austria<strong>

Henry and the gang stood in front of the Gym. It looked like a concert hall but had the Pokemon League Symbol on the door.

Henry turned to his friends. "Okay. We'll do Rock, Paper, Scissors to set the order."

Gilbert nodded. "I agree!"

Alfred nodded. "Okay. We'll do this tournament style!"

Ludwig sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Gott..."

"Gilbert and I will face off and Alfred and Ludwig will face off!" Henry nods.

The four did their little tournament and the results were, Henry, Alfred, Gilbert. and Luwig

They all walked into the Gym and looked around. It looked like your regular concert hall on the inside too. Their were many rows of seats and a stage with a piano. Someone walked on stage. He had brown hair, some sort of cowlick sticking up on his head, purple eyes behind glasses, and he was dressed like an old time aristocrat of sorts.

He cleared his throat. "I suppose you're all here for a Gym Battle? If so take a seat and wait."

Henry blinks. "I uh...but...okay."

Gilbert was about to say something but Ludwig covered his mouth and pushed him down a row of seats and sits him down. Alfred and Henry followed him and sat down.

The man, they assumed to be the Gym Leader, Roderich, walked to the piano and sat down. He closed his eyes as he started to play a beautiful melody on his Piano.

Henry leaned over and whispered to Alfred. "Are...are we just gonna sit here and listen...?"

"I guess? I have no idea if we're suppose to do something." Alfred whispered back.

"Will you two shut it?" Ludwig angrily whispered to both of them, trying to enjoy the nice music.

Gilbert groans and leans his head back. "I don't like classical music. HEY! PLAY SOMETHING WITH A LITTLE MORE ROCK TO IT!" Gilbert stood up and had cupped his hands around his mouth.

Ludwig facepalmed his head hard. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

"CAN WE BATTLE YET?" Henry stands up and yells as well.

"COME ON! I REALLY WANT TO BATTLE!" Alfred stood up and yells.

Ludwig groans and sets his face in his hands. "I have never been so embarrassed..."

Roderich sighed heavily and stopped his beautiful playing. "Will you all be quiet! Honestly. Maybe learn some patience...you all will get your gym battles."

Ludwig's eye twitched as he stood up and knocked all three of the idiots on the head. They groaned and lied over the seats, big bumps on their heads.

The Gym Leader stood up from his piano bench. "Since you seem to be the more...mature one of the group you can go first."

Henry groaned and lifted up his head and hand. "But...we had an order...I was suppose to go first..."

"Hmmm. Then you can go last." Roderich turned on his heels and walked back towards the backstage.

Henry blinked and slumped back over the chair and groans. "Shoulda kept my mouth shut..."

"Now you all follow me so I can get this over with." He glanced back at them.

Ludwig nodded and walked up the stage and to the back. Henry, Gilbert, and Alfred grumbled and rubbed their heads as they followed behind them.

They walked to a door in the back and up a few flights of stairs. When they reached the top they were met with a battle ground on top of the Concert Hall. The wind blew softly and Roderich turned to them.

"I am Roderich Edelstein. I am the Violet City Gym Leader. Welcome to my Gym." He adjusted his glasses.

Ludwig nodded and they both walked to the battle field. The other three sat on a bench on the sidelines.

The ref came out and cleared his throat as he stood in his referee spot. "The Violet City Gym Battle shall begin! Each side are aloud to use two Pokemon! Only the challenger can substitute Pokemon!"

Ludwig scratched his head. "Er. I always though Gym Leaders used three Pokemon."

Roderich raised a brow. "Well most Gyms do but some Gyms just use two."

Ludwig nodded then took his small Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button to make it grow bigger before throwing it. "Lets go Doduo!"

With a red flash Doduo came out ready for a battle.

Roderich adjusted his glasses and took out a Pokeball from his inner pocket and threw it up. "Lets go Fearow."

With a red flash out came a Pokemon with a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils. It has shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

Ludwig raised a brow and took out his Pokedex. "I wonder what Pokemon that is...it looks strong..." _Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous._

"Ooohhh they're both normal and flying. This is going to be a good battle." He smiles. Totodile stood on the bench and cheered.

"My bruder has this match in the bag! No way he's going to lose to a piano boy." Gilbert smirked and crossed his arms.

"Wow someone's cocky and you're not even battling yet." Alfred chuckled.

"Hey I can't help it! I just have a strong feeling." Gilbert nudged Alfred in the side.

"Hey I think it's starting! GO LUDWIG!" Henry cheered.

Ludwig took a deep breath and his face looked determined. "Okay Doduo! Use Headbut!" Doduo got a running start and jumped up, both heads ramming into Fearow making him lose a little altitude, but he stayed in the air.

"Hmm...a very strong attack...now Fearow, use Wing Attack!" Fearow's wings glowed white and came at Doduo with immense speed.

"Use Agility to dodge!" Ludwig called out in a hurry. But Fearow was to fast and hit his mark, sending Doduo tumbling back. "Doduo! Are you okay?"

"Dooo...Doduo!" His Pokemon stood up and shook both her heads.

"Alright! Lets go! Use Sand Attack!" Doduo turned around and kicked up sand into Fearow's face, making him shake his head. "Now follow up with another headbutt!" Doduo got a running start and jumped up.

"Dodge! and use Drill peck!" Roderich called out. Fearow quickly flew up and Doduo landed on the ground. The Fearow's beak started spinning like a drill and dived down towards to Ludwig's Pokemon.

"Quick! Use Agility!" Ludwig grit his teeth. Doduo seemingly vanished making the Drill Peck drill into the ground. She reappeared not to far away.

"Now while you have a chance use Fury Attack!" The Pokemon ran up to the other and started pecking repeatedly.

"Feeeeeear!" Fearow flew up to avoid any more pecking.

"Your Pokemon is very fast. I will give you that." He adjusted his glasses.

Ludwig nodded. "Danke. She is a very fast Pokemon."

"Now Fearow! Use Drill Run!" Fearow ticked his wings back and pointed his beak out and spun around like a drill and dove at Doduo.

"Use Agility! Quick!" But it was to late and Doduo was hit and on the ground passed out with swirly eyes.

The ref raised his right hand. "Doduo is unable to battle! Fearow is the winner!"

"Whoa...Drill Run is a ground type move too...he sure is tough." Henry crossed his arms. Totodile looked up at him and started to cheer again.

"Yeah dude. Man he's down one Pokemon and one more left. Lets hope he can get through this."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You two are worried for nothing! He can do this. He's my awesome brother! GO LUDWIG!"

Ludwig returned Doduo into her Pokeball. "You fought hard. Thank you." He set his Pokeball back on his belt and took off his other one, pressing the ball and making it bigger he threw it. "Lets go Houndour!"

With a red flash Houndour came out growling. "Dour!"

"Lets not waste anytime! Use Flamethrower!" Houndour launched a flamethrower at Fearow, hitting him and causing him to fall from the sky and land on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Houndour!" The red called out.

Henry blinked. "WHOA! THAT WAS SO SWEET! It was a one hit knock out!"

Alfred stood up and cheered. "YEAH LUDWIG! YOU SHOWED HIM WHO'S BOSS!"

"KESESESE~! Told you not to worry~ The Fearow took some hard damage from Doduo and was getting tired. Plus Flamethrower is one of Houndour's most powerful attacks!"

"Hm. You did a good job Fearow. Thank you." He returned him to his Pokeball and takes out another one. "Now. Time for your performance! Chatot!" He threw up his Pokeball and with a flash a Pokemon with a black head that resembles an eighth note, and its black tail resembles a metronome. Its plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck.

Henry took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. "I wonder what that Pokemon is..." _Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. It hears words and then mimics them._

Gilbert snickers. "Wow...he so has this in the bag! Look at the little shrimp!" He laughs and holds his gut. "YOU GOT THIS LUDWIG!"

Roderich's eyebrow twitched ever so lightly and he sighed deeply. "I will have you know. Chatot is one of my strongest Pokemon and I would not lower your guard."

"HAHAHAHA! ONE OF HIS STRONGEST! Okay...ooohhh! Man! One of his strongest he says!" Gilbert laughed and almost fell off the bench.

Henry and Alfred both looked at him and watched his laughing fit.

Ludwig sighed as he rubbed his temples and muttered to himself. "He's such an idiot..." He cleared his throat. "Please. Lets just continue our battle."

The leader nodded. "Chatot. Use Agility, then Steel Wing!" Chatot seemingly vanished and reappeared in front of Houndour then vanished again.

Ludwig and Houndour were caught off guard and he was moving to fast to hit. Then Chatot appeared behind the Pokemon with wings glowing greyish white as he flew at him and hit him dead on making Houndour cry out in surprise.

Houndour growled and stood back up, shaking off the attack. Ludwig nodded. "We can do this Houndour! Now! Use Flamethrower!" Houndour releases a harsh red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Chatot.

"Dodge!" Chatot flew up, avoiding the fire.

"Keep on his tail!" Ludwig grit his teeth and Houndour moved his head and tried to hit the flying Pokemon with his flamethrower.

Henry crossed his arms. "I honestly gotta say...that Chatot sure is fast..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah fast. But that's about it...trust me! West has this in the baaaaaag!"

"You seem so confident and you're not even battling now." Alfred pointed out.

"What can I say? I have faith in my bruder!" He grins and nods, looking back at the battle.

"Now use Bite!" Houndour jumped up and snapped his jaw. Chatot fell back and hit the ground. He shook his head and stood back up. "Use Flamethrower again!" Houndour let loose a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Use Mirror Move!" Chatot spread his wings and a black portal outlined in white appeared in front of him and the Flamethrower went inside and came back out, firing at Houndour and hitting him.

Houndour growled and stood there, unfazed. Gilbert laughed and stood up. "Oh yeah! His ability Flash Fire! Any fire type move used on him just makes his own fire type moves more powerful!" He laughed.

"That's such a cool ability!" Henry laughs and whistles. "I think my Growlithe has that too!"

"Tototototo!" Totodile acquired pom poms from somewhere and started jumped and waving them around!

"Now Houndour! I want you to use Fire Fang!" Fire started to form around his teeth and spew out his mouth as he ran up to Chatot.

"Use Steel Wing!" Chatot's wings started glowing white and he flew Houndour.

The two Pokemon collided into each other causing a cloud of smoke to form over the battle field. As it cleared the two Pokemon were still standing, panting hard. One was going to fall out first but it was hard to tell which. The was tense with anticipation. Ludwig grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Roderich was watching closely and narrowing his eyes.

Houndour growled and flinched almost falling over but stay up. Chatot panted and tried lifting up his wings and then fell over with swirly eyes.

"Chatot is unable to battle! Houndour is the winner! Victory goes o the challenger! Ludwig!" The ref called out.

Ludwig blinked. The words setting in his mind. "I...I won...I won? I...I WON." He resisted the urge to shout and laugh. But he did smile and walk up to Houndour and rub his head. "You did an excellent job. I am very proud of you. You deserve a nice long rest." Houndour waged his tail and gave him a lick on the cheek before being put back in his Pokeball.

"You did a good job. Thank you Chatot." He returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "That was a good battle." He walked up to Ludwig and took out a badge from his inner pocket. "And I present you with the Zephyr badge."

Ludwig nodded and took the badge. "Thank you very much Roderich."

The three on the side lines cheered and whistled. Totodile jumped up and down waving his pom poms around.

"Now which one of you will be my next opponent?" He glanced over at the three.

Gilbert grinned. "I am so going to be next~"

Alfred pouted. "Okay fine I guess that's okay..."

Henry was on his hands and knees on the ground, sulking. "Why do I have to be last...? I thought I was the main character of this thing..." Totodile walked over and pat his arm.

~Time skip brought to you by Hamburgers!~

Gilbert grinned and gripped his Pokeball. "This is gonna be a peace of cake."

The Gym leader adjusted his glasses and sighed. "You shouldn't be so cocky. I am a Gym Leader after all."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Lets just get this started!"

The ref cleared his throat. "Let the challenge between Gym Leader Roderich and Trainer Gilbert begin!"

"Lets show 'em what you got Poochyena!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash Poochyena came out, growling and raring to go.

"Lets go Fearow!" Roderich threw his Pokeball and out came Fearow, wings spread wide and ready to battle.

Next up is Gilbert facing off against Roderich! Will he win like Ludwig did? OR will his over confidence be his downfall? Tune in next time to find out!


	11. Chapter 11: Gym Battle Showdowns!

**Hello everyone! It's Wednesday! Now I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! Anyone confused on anything? Anyone loving this fanfic? Well I hope all my readers are enjoying! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Now let the gym battles commence!**

Henry whistled. "YOU GO GILBERT!"

Alfred yelled. "YOU TOO POOCHYENA!"

Ludwig crossed his arms and watched. "I know he can win. As long as he doesn't get to over confident."

It was now Gilbert's turn to face the Gym Leader, Roderich! Their battle was about to get started and it looked like it was going to be good!

"Now Poochy! Go and use Tackle!" Poochy growled and ran at the other Pokemon and jumped up, tackling him with her body.

Fearow dropped a few inches but shook his head and glared. Poochy landed on her feet and growled.

"Awwwh~ Gilbert named his Poochyena Poochy~ That's pretty adorable." Henry chuckles.

"Fearow, use Drill Run!" Fearow tucked in his wings and started spinning like a drill and charged at Poochy,

"Use dig to dodge it!" Poochy dug into the ground and evaded the attack. "Kesesese~! I know all your little tricks! So it's not gonna be so easy to defeat Poochy!"

Roderich adjusted his glasses. "Don't get over confident. You don't know all my "tricks" as you call them." He sighs and shakes his head. "Now Fearow, use Hyper Beam into that hole!" Fearow opened his beak and started to gather energy in his mouth and fired a red-orange beam into the hole.

Poochy cried out and was sent up in the air as the Hyper Beam shot her out the hole. Gilbert grit his teeth. "Poochy!"

"Now catch her in your claws!" Fearow swooped down and grabbed Poochy with his talons.

"Damn it! Use Bite and try to get out of there!" Poochy squirmed around and opened her mouth and bit down on his leg.

Fearow flinched and let her go, she landed on her feet and growled. "That's my girl! Kesese~ Now lets show him what we're made of! Use Headbutt!" Poochyena ran and jumped up slamming her head into Fearow.

"Feeeeeaaaar!" Fearow hit the ground with a thud but shook his head, struggling to get up as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now use HeadButt one more time and end this!" Gilbert cackled, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Poochy growled and started to charge at Fearow.

"Counter with Drill Peck!" Fearow's beak started spinning like a drill as he charged at Poochy.

The two Pokemon charged at each other, Fearow tried hitting Poochy with his beak but she dodge and slammed her head in his chest and Fearow fell on the ground, swirly eyed.

"Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Poochy!" The red raised his left arm.

Gilbert laughed and jumped up kicking his heels together. "I told you! HAHAH! One down! One to go! Thanks Poochy!"

"Pooch!" Poochyena panted as she ran up to Gilbert and he picked her up. She started to lick his face.

"Wow! That was a close battle! Wasn't it buddy?" Henry grinned and looked down at Totodile.

"Totodile." Totodile nodded and looked back up at Henry and smiled. He chuckled and rubs his head.

"This is so getting me pumped for my baaaatttlllleeeee!" Alfred was squirming in his seat and groaning.

"Calm down. You'll have your turn." Ludwig shook his head and started looking at his gym badge with pride. "It'll be worth it..."

Alfred sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "I know...don't have to drool over yours..."

"You did a very good job and I'm very proud of you. Now take a nice long rest." Roderich returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Now lets make some music Chatot!"

With a flash out came Chatot.

Gilbert smirked and took out his Pokeball. "Thanks a lot Poochy~! Now you can take a nice long rest~" He smiled and Poochy licked him one more time before being returned to her Pokeball. He took out another Pokeball and grins.

"NOW COME ON OUT RHYDON!" He threw his Pokeball and Rhydon came out and let out a loud roar, raring to go.

"Wooo! You can do it Gilbert!" Henry cheered and whistled.

Totodile waved his pom poms around and jumped up and down, kicking his feet in the air. "Toto!"

"Alright Rhydon! Use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm started to glow and he swung it at the opposing Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Steel Wing!" Chatot quickly moved out of the way. His wings glowed white and flew at Rhydon.

"Dodge it! Get out of the way!" But Chatot was to fast and struck him in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground. "RHYDON!" Rhydon groaned and stood up, shaking his head.

Chatot looked at the Pokemon with a bit of a cocky smirk. "Now Chatot use Steel Wing again!"

"Lets go on and use Hammer Arm to counter it!" Rhyhorn's arm started glowing and he swung it up and brought it down on the flying-type pokemon before he could hit him with his Steel Wing. Chatot crashed into the ground and Rhyhorn let out a cry of victory.

"KESESE!" Gilbert cackled and grinned.

Alfred flinched and hissed. "Ouch...that's a really powerful move...looks like this battle is over."

Ludwig shook his head. "Not yet..."

Chatot flew up and shook his head. "Now. Use Agility." Chatot seemingly vanished and reappeared many times.

"Don't let him freak you out! Now try and use Horn Drill on him!" Rhydon's horn started spinning like a drill and he tried to hit Chatot with it but he kept disappearing thanks to Agility.

Rhydon started to get frustrated and stomp his foot. Chatot appeared in front of him, flapping his wings and winks. Rhydon snorted and his hand started to glow and he swung it at the other Pokemon but Chatot flew out of the way. Rhydon stomped his feet and waved his arms around.

Alfred sweatdropped and chuckled. "I think he's starting to get annoyed dudes..."

Gilbert blinked and stomped his feet. "RHYDON CALM DOWN! YOU'RE FALLING FOR HIS TRICK!"

Roderich sighed and shook his head. "Like Pokemon, like Trainer." Chatot sighed and shook his head.

"Okay Rhydon! Listen up! I want you to calm down and stand your ground!" Rhydon looked back at him and nodded.

"Now lets finish this. Steel Wing." Chatot's wings glowed white as he flew fast at him.

"Now I want you to catch him! Kesese~" Rhydon held out his arms, catching Chatot by the beak. "Now finish by using Hammer Arm!" Rhydon raised his free arm and brought it down on Chatot, making him crash into the ground.

Alfred blinked and chuckled. "He used the same tactic that Arthur dude used on me when I battled him." He rubbed the back of his head.

Henry whistled. "WOOO! GO GILBERT!"

"Toto!" Todile jumped up and down.

Chatot was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Chaaaaatot..."

"Chatot is unable to battle! Rhydon is the winner! Gilbert is the victor!"

Gilbert jumped up and down and laughed. "That's the way to do it Rhydon! Keseese~ I am so proud of you!" He ran up and hugged his Pokemon making him smile and lick his cheek.

"I AM AWESOME AND HEAR ME ROAR!" He laughs and kicks his heels together.

Roderich cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

Gilbert blinked and looked at him and grinned. "You were pretty tough! It was nice battling with you."

"Hmm...right. Now you were a good opponent yourself. Here is your badge." He handed him his Zephr Badge.

Gilbert took it and grinned, holding it up. "I just got my first Gym Badge!"

Alfred's heart was about to pump out his chest as he took deep breathes. "Okay...I'm ready. This is going to be great! I can feel it!"

Henry was on his hands and knees, sulking. "One more then I can have my turn...just gotta remember that..." Totodile patted his arm and nodded.

~Time Skip~

It was now time for Alfred's battle. He was ready for it and grinned as he stood on the battle field. He took a Pokeball from his belt. "Alright! Lets show them what true Hero's are made of! Come on out Hero!" He threw his Pokeball and with a flash out came Hero.

"Braviary!" He lets out a battle cry, ready for a battle.

The Gym Leader let out Fearow and the two Pokemon glared at each other, you could feel the tension between them.

The Gym Leader let out Fearow and the two Pokemon glared at each other, you could feel the tension between them.

"Okay Hero time to show them what we're made of! Use Wing Attack!" Alfred grinned. Hero's wings started to glow and he flew at Fearow.

"Dodge and use Drill Peck." Fearow flew up and out of the way, then his beak started to spin like a drill and he came down on Hero striking him on the head.

Hero cried out in surprise and fell on the ground. He shook his head and glared up at the Pokemon. "It's okay Hero! Shake it off! Come on! Use Hone Claws!"

"Braviary!" Hero let out a battle cry as he started to glow in a white light and his talons grew sharper. He flew up Fearow with great speed. "Now use Peck!"

"You counter with your own Peck!" Fearow and Hero then got into a fierce pecking contest, beak hitting beak with such power you could hear the contact they made when they hit each other.

"You can do it Hero!" Alfred cheered for his Pokemon. Hero flew back a bit and shook his head. "Okay Hero time for our secret move. Use Rock Slide!"

Hero spread his wings. "Braaaaviary!" Hero's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around him. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and fall down over Fearow.

Roderich was a bit surprised but crossed his arms. "Now that is a surprise. Try and dodge them!" Fearow tried to fly out of the way of the boulders that fell but one fell on him and he crashed into the ground. When the rocks disappeared Fearow was on the ground passed out with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle! Hero is the winner!" The ref raised his left arm.

Alfred laughed and jumped up and down. "You did it Hero! I knew you could do it!"

Henry clapped and whistled. "Wow! That was pretty quick!"

Gilbert nodded. "Since Fearow is part flying that rock-type movie was super effective!"

"Plus Hone Claws raises the users attack pretty well. So that made it extra powerful." Ludwig stated, crossing his arms.

"You were very brave Fearow. Thank you." Roderich returned him to his Pokeball. "Now it's time for you to take stage! Chatot lets go!" He threw up his Pokeball and with a flash Chatot came out.

Alfred rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...okay Hero return!" With a red flash Hero was returned to his Pokeball. He takes off his other Pokeball from his belt and grins. "Alright lets do this Larvitar!"

With a flash Larvitar came out and his his chest with his arms. "Lar!"

Chatot tilted his head and landed, hitting his chest with his wings. "Lar!" Chatot mimicked Larvitar, even the cry was the same.

Larvitar jumped slightly and blinked. "Laarrrvitaaarrr...?"

Alfred blinked and shook his head. "Larvitar! Don't let him psyche you out! Come on dude!"

Larvitar shook his head and huffed, puffing out his chest. Alfred laughs and grins. "There we go! Now lets do this! Lets start off with Stone Edge!"

Two white rings start circling around him and then turn into sharp grey stone that start to orbit around his body. Larvitar lets out a battle cry and the stones fire at Chatot.

"Use Mirror Move!" Chatot formed a black portal with a white online and the sharp rocks went inside and shot back out.

Larvitar waved his arms around and dodged them the best he could but got hit by the last one and fell back. He shook his head and stomped his foot. Alfred flinched slightly and shook his head. "Come on Larvitar! Shake it off! Lets go! Use Rock Slide!"

Larvitar looked back at Alfred and nodded, letting loose boulders from the sky. Chatot easily avoided the boulders and landed on the ground when they stopped falling.

"Chat?" Chatot tilted his head, teasing Larvitar a bit and sticking his beak in the air in a cocky manner, as if saying 'Is that all you got?'

Larvitar narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Alfred and waved his arms around. "Lar! Larvitar!"

Alfred blinked and laughed. "Okay dude! I got you!" He winks.

"Well looks like Larvitar is all fired up." Henry chuckles lightly.

"Hell ja! That snarky Chatot would make me pissed too!" Gilbert narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Now Chatot Steel Wing, go!" Chatot's wings started to glow a metal grey color and he flew fast at Larvitar hitting him dead on.

Alfred flinched and grit his teeth. "Dang...Are you okay buddy!?"

Larvitar was on the ground and struggled a bit to stand, but did.

"That was a super effective move!" Henry on the edge of his seat.

"That is one tough Pokemon! He's still standing. GO LARVITAR!" Gilbert cheered and whistled.

"Tooooto!" Totodile cheered and jumped up and down.

"Well. I must admit your Pokemon is quiet strong. Now Chatot, use Steel Wing again!"

Chatot's wings started to glow a metal grey color and flew fast at Larvitar.

"Quick! Use Stone Edge!" Larvitar was surrounded by white rings that formed sharp grey rocks and shot them at Chatot.

Chatot dodged the best he could and hit a few, cutting them with his wings, causing smoke to appear. When Chatot flew out of the smoke cloud, shaking his head, he didn't see the stone heading straight for him and was hit in the head, causing his wings to stop glowing and fall back on the ground. He shook his head.

"Now while he's out of it use Rock Slide!" Larvitar started glowing and white rings appeared in the sky and boulders started falling from them.

Chatot blinked and looked up at the falling bouldera and flailed around as he tried to dodge but in the end got hit by a few. When they diapered Chatot was knocked out with swirly eyes.

"Chatot is unable to battle! The winner is Larvitar! The Challenger, Alfred, is the winner!" The ref called.

Alfred laughed and posed. "That's right! The hero always prevails! Good job Larvitar!"

"LAAAR!" Larvitar jumped up and down. He ran up to Alfred and jumped in his arms. Alfred smiled and hugged him tight. "You were so strong out there! I'm so proud of ya!"

Roderich nodded. "Thank you Chatot. You were wonderful out there." With a red flash Chatot was returned back into his Pokeball. He approached Alfred and held out his badge. "I present to you, your Zephyr badge."

Alfred carefully takes it and holds it up, grinning. "DUDES! I GOT MY FIRST GYM BADGE THIS IS TOTALLY BOSS!"

Henry smiles and looks down at Totodile. "We're next buddy~ Are you ready for this?"

Totodile adjusted his sunglasses and gave a cocky smirk. "Totodile~"

"That's what I like to hear!" Henry picks him and grins. "Lets do this."

With both Gilbert and Alfred gaining their badges, it was Henry's turn to challenge the gym leader. He was ready to go and was determined to win! He looked down at Totodile who had a fire in his eyes! Would he prove to be victorious in the end? Will their determination to win cause them to prevail? Tune in next week to find out!


End file.
